The Cafe
by cOo.Me
Summary: Mariko Kain was one of the clumsy ones." ItachixOC or maybe not? Rated T for certain scenes.
1. Job

||| [T] h e [C] a f e |||^Itachi Uchiha^|||-Chapter one-

Chapter one: Job.

"Life is like stepping onto a boat which is about to sail out to sea and sink.  
-- "_Shunryu Suzuki Roshi"_

Mariko Kain was one of the clumsy ones.

"I'm so sorry!" A girl wearing a black dress and white cloth draped around her waist cried as she cleaned up the mess she had just created.

It was the third one today.

"Mariko!" Her boss scolded her from inside the kitchen, "You can't carry the tray with one hand. It needs support. Both hands, both hands."

The girl nodded, she cradled the silver plate with both hands and apologized to the customer in front of her as she quickly retreated into the kitchen. She let out a deep sigh as she placed the plate, broken tea pot and remains of a half eaten muffin on a black marble counter. She quickly re-loaded her tray with a new tea pot filled with sweet peppermint tea. A man about a few inches taller then her stared down at her in pity. He had short black hair and deep green eyes.

"Good luck." He stuck up a thumb and walked past her to grab a broom and a mop so he could clean up a mess that she hadn't quiet finished with. She blushed slightly and walked out from the cloth door.

All though no one really noticed her she felt as if they all were judging her performance. She swallowed the lump in her throat and approached a new table where a couple had sat.  
She smiled wide and placed the tray down on the table.

"One peppermint tea and two strawberry shortcakes." She announced. The girl looked up at her and smiled a true smile.

"Thank you." She had short purple hairand stunning blue eyes, she was wearing a traditional blue kimono. 

Her boyfriend had just rolled his eyes at the girl's words and sighed loudly. He had short messy blond hair and forest green eyes. He was dressed in a pair of sweat pants and a green fish netted tank top.

"Tylain don't be a jerk." The girl hissed as she cut a piece of her strawberry and stuffed it in her mouth.

"If you need anything else don't be afraid to call." Mariko stated as she turned around to enter back into the kitchen.

"It's so good!" The purple haired girl cried as she attacked another strawberry. Mariko had smiled as she walked underneath of the cloth, she reached out for another tray but a hand had stopped her. It was her boss.

"Hey Kain, you've been working hard, but it's time to close the cafe. You can go home but make sure you're here at 8:00 a.m. tomorrow okay?" Mariko nodded as she let go of the tray and walked over to the exit.

"Have a good night Kasumi sama." The red head grabbed for her black jacket and threw it on as she ran out of the cafe door.

She sighed deeply, "She's so awesome."

Mariko immediately slapped her hands together and began to rub them visiously. It was the first of October, and in Iwagakure that meant that it was starting to get colder. She was actually pretty excited for her first day of work this morning. She had woken up at 6:00 a.m. and finished all of her chores and eaten a huge breakfast and danced around her house with her cat. She had arrived at the cafe in perfect shape but she had never realised how tough it was to actually be a waitress. By the end of the day she was pooped and cold. She took a deep breath of the autumn air and reached her hand into her pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. She took out one her cigs and lit it with the lighter and perched it to her lips, and crossed the street to her house. A small traditional shoin zukuri. She took a few puffs and tosed the bud to the floor and stepped on it. It was a bad habit she had gotten herself into when she had been 12, after the sickness passed over her hated smoking but in her own way it calmed her down, and all her pain seemed to fly away. She slide one of the doors open and kicked off her shoes.

"Misukiiiiii." She cried as she slammed the door and ran across the wooden floors. Her kitten was perched on a small pillow. Its grey eyes stared at her as she ran towards her. Mariko had knelt down and affectionately petted the kitten. 

It began to purr.

"Work was physico today but I survive, and I get my pay check on Thursday and and and...Oh my boss is this tall skinny blond haired woman and she is really supported and." Mariko stopped talking and shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm just happy I'm working again. You know Misuki this causes for a celebration." The red head clapped her hands together. "Well have a huge supper tonight."

And with that the red head stood up and walked into her kitchen and opening the cupboards. Nothing but dust had been stacked in her cupboard. She looked into another but found more naked spaces.

Mariko craned her head over to her cat. A depressed look crossed her face.

"There's...there's no food." Mariko almost started to cry. Then in the corner of her eyes she spotted her purse. She ran over to it and found a bag of coins.

All together she had 30 of them.

"That's not enough for a huge feast." She moaned as she dragged her feet to her room. Misuki fallowed behind her innocently as she took off her uniform and threw on a pair of dark washed jeans a yellow tank top. She grabbed her purse and black coat and was about to leave her house before she looked down at the cat.

"Do you want to come? I'm going to the store." Misuki walked over to the door and sat her bottom down.

Mariko lifted her up and hid her in her coat. "We have to be stealthy though. They don't like animals in the store."

Mariko opened her door and was personally acquainted with the cold autumn breeze again. It was around 9:00 p.m. so it had been dark; no one seemed to be out. She stood underneath a street light and looked both ways before crossing the bridge that lead to a little shop she would go to. While walking she looked up into the sky.

"No moon." She whispered softly as she lookeddown at Misuki. She walked under the trees and soon found herself at the small shop. She opened the door and a bell rang. She took a basket at the front of the store and walked over the refrigerator took out a milk carton and some cold fish. She closed the door and placed the items in the basket. She approached the storage foods and took some boxes of tea bags and also grabbed a few bagels, rice, instant noodles and some more items she needed for her and Misuki's 'Celebration feast'. She was a bit closer to the counter and she heard a tremble of words.

"Hey Kanaye have you heard about the border between Iwa and Taki destroyed. Some rouge Nin had actually token down all the guards that were scopting the area. Some of them being Ambu."

"Yeah, do you think 'Akatsuki' has anything to do with it?" Mariko's ears perked up. _Akatsuki, what are they going to do now?! _She thought to herself. Mariko wasn't personaly aquainted with any of the Akatsuki members, all she knew was they were some kind of terrorist group.

"Shh, don't talk about that. People say its bad luck to even mention that organisation."

"But still, what if their coming after the Tsuchikage. I'm not sure that old gramps can take care of him anymore." Some chuckles were heard.

"The Tsuchikage may be old but he can defiantly take care of himself."

"What would they want with the Tsuchikage anyways, who would want that grumpy old man anyways."

"Some say Deidara," Mariko dropped her basket and cursed, "had come after the kazekage the other day."

"Deidara?"

"Yeah…"

There was a pause.

"Well thank you Takafuni," There was a rustling of bags and the bell which means one of them had gone.  
Mariko came to the cash register and smiled up at the man as she passed him her basket.

"32 gold coins please..." The man looked down at her. She pulled out her bag of money and passed it to him.

"Oh...I only have 30." She muttered and looked back at him.

"Is that you Mariko Kain?" He adjusted his glasses and smiled wide down at her. He had slick backed platinum blonde hair.

"Oh, Mr. Junta? Where is Sayou?"

"My brother? Well he is actually out with his wife right now; it's their anniversary today so he asked if I could watch the shop for him."

"Well that's great." The man placed each of items back in the basket and handed it to her.

"But I don't have enough sir."

"It's fine Kain, your mother saved me from death remember? It's the least I could do. I remember when you were just a baby. How is she doing, how is Minaki san doing?"

Mariko laughed nervously and bit her lip, "She doing better..."

Junta smiled sadly, "That's good. Tell her I said hi."

Mariko nodded and left the store.

She looked down in her coat and smiled at her cat's face.

"Mom's doing a lot better isn't she, Misuki." The kitten's ear twitched and Mariko began to walk across the bridge. She looked over it and frowned. The water was pretty high and because of the weather the rapids had speed up quite a bit.

Mariko sighed and continued to walk, listening to her footsteps when all of a sudden she heard a rustling in the forest a head of her.

Mariko froze.

"Hello…" She said allowed, and approached the forest, she had dropped her groceries

_________

A/N;

I'm ending it there.

I'm actually excited for the next chapter!

Thank's for reading :)


	2. Forest

||| [T] h e [C] a f e |||^Itachi Uchiha^|||-Chapter Two-

Chapter Two: Forest.

"Friendship is like peeing on yourself: everyone can see it, but only you get the warm feeling that it brings. "

~ Anonymous

-*-

Mariko froze.

"Hello…" She said out loud, as she had approached the forest, she had dropped her groceries.

The rapids of water in the background had led a calm sensation to the haunted scenario. She stood in front of the tree where she had heard the noise and called for the man again.

"_Dude_ you're freaking me out please just come out, I'm not going to bite." There was a crunching noise behind her. She whipped her head over her shoulder to see a man dressed in a long black cloth, he stood beside a pine tree, his hands placed down by his sides. He had worn a straw hat with small spike-like ballsdangling in front of his face.

"Ah you showed yourself." Mariko smiled at him. She walked a bit closer to him, the dried up leaves of fall hissed under her feet. A cold gust of wind blew past her face and the mans. His cloak swaying in the wind like one of a vampire after feasting upon his victim. She reached out to touch him back but he backed away and staggered a bit before dropping to one knee and clutching his stomach. She spotted a trickle of blood on his hand. He raised his head to hers.

"You're hurt." She spoke softly. Distant voices rang through the forest.

"Iheard somethingover there, it must be him." At that moment the man raised his head up at her. Another gust of wind blew and the straw hat whipped of his head and flew into the moonless sky. She caught sight of his face. He had a strong jaw line with raven coloured hair which framed his face; hehad also pale thin lips. She moved her eyes up to his. They stood there for a moment, passing unspoken words.

_'Who are you?' _She wanted to ask. There was a snapping sound.

She flicked her eyes behind her.

"Hey you!" A few people had called out; two Silhouettes have appeared from behind a bush. She looked back at the mystery man but he was gone.

Someone grabbed her shoulder, "Hey have you seen anyone down here?" She shook her head and turned around. She was greeted by a man wearing an Anbu cat mask. She felt a bit light headed and walked back to her groceries. She crossed the path through the forest she used to get home. In front of her feet she saw the hat the man was wearing. She crouched down and picked it up straddling it in her hands beside her basket. Maybe if she saw him again she'd give it back to them.

The walk home was just as quiet as it was the walk to the shop, she opened the door to her house and placed the groceries on the ground and pulled her cat out of her jacket and gentle placed her on the ground. Misuki automatically ran over to the basket and attacked the package of fish.

Mariko looked at the hat and smiled slightly as she placed it on the kitchen counter.

That night two unforgettable things had happened.

She had got a job, and she had met a man in the forest.

Mariko laid across the wooden floor rubbing her stomach in complete satisfaction.

Misuki cuddled up in her pillow.

"Do you think I'll see him again?" She spoke to Misuki. "Maybe not..."

Mariko hoisted herself up and blew out the candle's flame that provided light. She marched herself up the stairs and into her room where she got dressed in her night clothes and went to wash her face in her bathroom. After she felt completely refreshed she played around with her hair. She had reddish brown pin straight hair with a lot of choppy layers, and big green eyes. She messed around with her hair, teasing it a bit. It was no longer then a few inches from her shoulders. She picked out a few twigs out of her hair and flipped her head upside down and whipped it back. She blew out the candle in her room and grabbed a book from her shelf and snuggled under her blankets. Her eyes flickered over to her alarm clock which read 11:26 p.m. She yawned and her cat snuggled up on the end of her bed after twenty minutes of reading her book she placed it on the nightstand beside her bed and blew out the last candle in her room and shut her eyes.

"Good night Misuki,"

There was a comforting silence, "And good night....mom..."

_*_

On the other side of things.

A man with dressed in a black and red clock appeared from behind an old building. His eyes drooped slightly as he clutched his stomach, he made his way to the inn.

"Hi a man named Kisame Hoshigaki was registered in this inn, do you know what room he might be in?"

"He's in room 234 on the second level." The inn keeper spoke from behind a dirty magazine. He hadn't even looked at the man dressed in black.

"Thank you." He said on a mono tone voice. The man turned to the left and walked down a hallway and up a flight of stairs and down another hallway. He counted the numbers in his head until he reached to his and his partner's room. He knocked twice and the door opened. A man with sea blue skin looked down at him; he had a tooth grin and had only been wearing a towel around his waist.

"Wow, Itachi what happened to you?" Kisame raised an eyebrow to the man wearing black.

"Nothing," Itachi spoke as he entered the room and sprawled across the inn's beds. He claimed the one without his partner's cloths thrown every where.

"C'mon Itachi don't be like that." Itachi stared at the ceiling, bearing no emotions as he counted the yellow stains on the wall.

"That's disgusting..." Itachi said as he cringed his nose, his index finger pointing at one of the stains.

"Did you kill _that _man?" Kisame took his hand and brushed his thick blue hair back but it immediately stuck up again.

"Yes." Itachi answered. _Again with no motions._

Kisame shook his head, _how could someone be so cold._

"Were leavening tomorrow."

"Okay..." Kisame said as he got dressed and leapt onto the bed.

There was a crack.

"But before I go I have to visit this cafe."

"You and your hobbies." Itachi half smiled and turned on his side. His hand still holding his stomach.

Itachi hadn't thought twice about the girl he meet in the forest.

A/N;

:)

Itachi half smiled

*giggle*

Thanks for reading!!


	3. You again

[T] h e [C] a f e |||^Itachi Uchiha^|||-Chapter Three-

Chapter Three: You again.

"An artist carries on throughout his life a mysterious, uninterrupted conversation with his public.~Maurice C."

-*-

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

The annoying sounds of the alarm clock echoed around the room, Mariko Kain rolled on her stomach and groaned. After three minutes of attempting to ignore the obnoxious screams from her alarm clock she slammed her hand down on the machine and sat up, looked around the room and stalked over to her window and opened it fully getting the cold breeze in her face to wake herself up. She entered her washroom stripping from her clothes and jumped into a hot shower. She finally exited from the stall, steam filled washroom and got dressed in her cafe uniform. It was a petite black dress, reached up to her knees, some what of a maids dress with white ruffles on the sleeves and breast areas.

There was also a purple corset around her waist and in white letters on her back was written 'Peppermint Cafe'. The name of the tea shop. She took a golden pin which had her name engraved onto it and pinned it on her chest and smiled proudly as she ruffled her hair with a curling cream. She threw on a pair of black flats and grabbed a pack of instant noodles and boiled some water. She waited patiently before looking up at the watch. In big green letters the time was

7:57 a.m.

Mariko learned for the first time it was possible for your mouth to hit the floor and have your eyes bulge out at the exact same time. She ran over the stove and began to scream at the water to boil faster. Misuki, from afar gave her the queer cat eye.

The water didn't boil.

7:59 a.m.

_Screw it, _Mariko cried to herself shutting the stove off and running out of the door. She worked at a cafe; she would obviously be bound to catch a few cookies for breakfast, and a mug of hot chocolate.

'Hooootttt_ cchhhoooccoolllaaattteeee...' _Mariko caught herself drooling as she locked the door behind her. She threw on her jacket and began to run to work. To bad she wasn't a ninja or she'd be there in no time.

Finally she found the outline of the tea shop. In big pink letters it read, 'Peppermint cafe'. She entered threw the employees only door and found herself in the kitchen. She took off her jacket and sighed deeply she looked up at the clock in the back corner.

"8:07 p.m." She said aloud.

She walked over to the counter and rested her forearms down and bowed her head in silences. She then looked up at a tray of freshly made muffins. She reached her hand out to take one when-

"Ms. Kain!" A voice said behind her. Mariko turned her head to see her boss. A large smile on her face, "You're late."

"I-I know. I mean I'm....I'm." Mariko grabbed the platter of muffins.

"Shh. It's okay just get out there." Her boss scooted her out of the kitchen."Go to table five their waiting."

The taller woman gave her two menus. Mariko sighed and held her glanced around the room. There seemed to be a few customers, that's what she liked about the mornings. Around the afternoon it would start to get a bit out of control but hey, it was only her second day of work, maybe it wasn't busy like yesterday all the held her head up high and headed to the spoken table. Two girls; a bit younger then her were giggling about. Mariko gave them each a pleasant smile and handed them thetwo menus. Both smiled up at her and Mariko kain headed back to the kitchen to bring out a platter of deserts for the other tables. She finally came back and asked the girls what they wanted.

After about three hours of doing the same thing over and over again, it was finally time for Mariko to take her break.

She passed unspoken glances at the black haired man she had worked with. His name was Kyou,He smiled at her and she waved. She was about to exit the door when he spoke out loud.

"Kain you have one more table." She nodded her head. Her curly brownish red locks bouncing in the air as she exited the clothed door, and headed straight to a table, two menus in her hand. She smiled a great big smile. _Last table; better make the best of it._

When she looked up, she froze.

_'It's him...from yesterday._' She handed the menus to each of the two men, _'Why isn't he hurt. I swear yesterday he could barely stand up. __  
_

_No one can heal that quickly from an injury.'_

"Hi I'm Mariko Kain, I'll be your waitress today. I'll be back ina few minutes to take your order." Mariko gave the man one last glance and walked back into the kitchen.

_  
__His P.O.V_

I continued to stare at the girl as she walked back into the kitchen. I could have sworn I had seen her before but where? I shook my head and looked back down at the menu and flipped a few pages.

Kisame looked over and me and smirked, "Heyyy Itachi."

I didn't look up and he poked me in the shoulder, "Wasn't that girl F.I.N.E Looking, You're right, I should go visit more cafes if hotties like that are going to be around."

I said nothing as I flicked my coal orbs down a list of pastries' examined the price of each carefully.

"Yo, Itachi!" He spoke again, "Do you think she has a nice body." I looked up at him, keeping the same composer.

"No." I said blankly as I looked back down to the menu. Kisame snorted as he flipped threw another page in the menu.

"If I get the Raspberry Cream Cheese Coffee Cake will you share with me?"

"No, I don't like coffee cakes; I prefer Marble Pound Cakes and small cheese cakes." I said quietly as I traced my finger down the drinks section."

Our waitress soon came back holding a small note pad.

"May I take your order now or do you guys still need time?" She had the pen ready.

"No, well give you our order now." Kisame said, "Can I get a Cinnamon Spice Mocha and strawberry shortcake."

"And for you." She spoke on a lower tone. Her eyes locked with mine.

"I'll just get a Mocha Frappuccino and a blueberry muffin."

She nodded and left, Kisame passed me an unsettled look.

"Do you know her?" I turned my head to the side and looked out the window.

"No I don't." Kisame rolled his eyes.

_  
__Her P.O.V_

I gather the food they asked for on a small plate and walked out from the kitchen. I delivered the food to their table. The strangely coloured one helped me place food on the table, I almost tripped on my way but I hadn't dropped anything. The man from the forest had his head turned. Steadily gazing out of the window. I still haven't got a good look at his face but I might have another chance.

"Can we have the bill please?" He said, not lifting his gaze from the window.

"Yes, sure." I sputtered back to the kitchen and printed out the bill on a piece of paper, I turned it on its back with a small note. I walked out from the kitchen and placed it on the table. The taller of the two handed me the given money and I ran back into the kitchen

"Thanks a lot Kain, you can take your break now." Kyou smiled at me and handed me a chocolate chipped muffin. I smiled at him and grabbed my jacket and stood outside of the shop in the alleyway. I took a bite of my muffin.

I remembered I hadn't had breakfast that morning so I ate it and four bites and shoved the wrapper in my pocket. I looked around in my other pocket and smiled wide. I took out a white rod and a lighter. I put one hand on my hip and perched my lips to take a puff out of my cigarette. A smile had come across my lips.

_  
__His P.O.V_

"Wow you're right the price to this place is amazing and the food is to die for. Kisame took a bite out of his cake and a large gulp from _my _Frappuccino." I picked at my muffin and looked down at the bill. I flipped it on its back and smiled secretly.

"I just want to get some air Kisame, meet me at the inn when you're done." Kisame nodded as I stood up.

I shoved the little paper in my pocket and walked outside. I turned to the back of the restaurant there was our waitress from a far wearing a small black coat and smoking on a cigarette she saw me and waved.

_'Meet me in the alley behind the restaurant once you're done eating. I have something of yours.'_

_  
_

* * *

Thanks for reading,

:)


	4. The first date

||| [T] h e [C] a f e |||^Itachi Uchiha^|||-Chapter Four-

Chapter Four: The first date

"If you can not convince them, confuse them." ~Anonymous

She stood there, one hand perched on her hip and the other holding a cig to her mouth. She wore a black button up coat. Her green orbs glanced at his. A perky smile began to form at the corner of her mouth.

Itachi approached her at a steady pace. She dropped her cig to the floor and stepped on it.

"You have something of mine." She gave him a small smile.

"Yeah, it's at my house." Itachi nodded his head as she began to walk, he fallowed her.

Finally they had reached her house and she fussed at the lock, trying to open the door. She laughed nervously as it finally opened. There on the chair in a corner close to the shoe closet laid the straw hat with bells and white cloth she picked it up and handed it to him.

"Thank you for picking it up for me. It was very thoughtful of you but I don't really need it." Mariko turned a slight shade of pink. Itachi pivoted on his left heel and walked out the door.

"Um is it okay if you meet me at the bridge at 8:00 p.m. tonight? I have something to ask."

"Hn. Maybe."

And with that he was gone, just like last time. Mariko let out a sad sigh and shook her head. She walked out of her house and across the street. She made it back to the cafe.

7:58 a.m.

Mariko unlocked her house door and threw her black button up coat on the floor, and ran straight to her cupboards grabbing a handful of crackers and shoving them in her mouth, she had stumbled up her stairs and into her bedroom where she ripped off her uniform and grabbing a pair of black tights and a long grey sweater. She went back to the front of her house and grabbed her jacket, searching her pockets for the cigarette box and placing it down on a glass table. She threw it back on and slipped her feet into a small pair of black flats as she walked back into the cold night jingling her keys in her left hand and heading to her and the man's supposable meeting place.

On the other side of the house's door, Misuki's ears were perked up and if it was possible she would be raising her shoulders in a confused motion.

But Misuki was a cat

And she could not do that,

So she just laid her head back down.

Mariko took a deep breath of fresh air as she walked down the stairs, a small stony path, that lead to the bridge. The distant street lights flickered, as moths fluttered about.  
She found the man, he had come after at. He was staring down at the calm river below.

"When you are the one making a date...you should not be the one to arrive late." The man flashed his charcoal colored eyes to her forest green ones.

She smiled nervously. He realized he had made her slightly uncomfortable, in a nicer voice he said, "So...You wanted to meet me I guess?"

_  
__'His P.O.V'_

Kisame had given me a hard time when I had told him I'd be out for a bit. The thought of 'Going to a strippers club and getting drunk beyond anyone could imagine.' image was set in his mind. Finally I gave in and told him I was going to meet someone. He took that as a sign and left me alone although I was sure he had image of me meeting a chirpy little girl.

And he was right. I was stuck with the waitress at the cafe we had visited earlier that day, although the fact that she had seen me before and even knew that the hat had belong to me unsettled me a bit. Wait maybe...

"I'm sorry to ask it might seem a bit weird and I seriously don't want you to think I'm a creep or something, but are you the man from the forest the other night. It's just I can't get my mind off-" _So it is her..._

The thought off her and I meeting hadn't bothered me a bit but it might be a problem. I should tell  
Kisame as soon as possible. I can't have this on my back. Things might turn.

"I'm sorry I'm being so stupid. Jumping to a conclusion like these.  
We haven't even introduced each other." She laughed nervously and said "I'm Mariko Kain."

I can slip by this I just need an alias. I wonder if she knows anything about the Akatsuki.  
Hopefully not, she doesn't seem to be any type of ninja. I should still be careful though.

"I'm Yumaru, Onda Yumaru." I looked back at her. She had a small pair of brown eyebrows, pink thin lips and shoulder length choppy mahogany brown hair with a slight hint of red. I continued to prey on her features. She wasn't the skinniest girl you would see. A medium boned curvy women. She had a big pair of green eyes but they hadn't made her look creepy or anything. They suited her round face perfectly. I could tell she was trying to be as friendly as possible.  
She held out her hand, she had thin and long hands with silver polished finger nails. "Nice to meet you, Yumaru."

I looked at it for a few seconds and turned to look back at the river.

Awkward,

Very awkward,

She quickly retreated her hand back to her side and looked down at the river.

"Yes I am the man from the forest the other day." She smiled.

"You were hurt pretty badly, how did you heal so quickly?" I gave her an uneasy look.

"I was treated very quickly."

"Oh." She sighed a relieved breath,  
"That's good...Very good. Hey are you new in Iwagakure?"

"No, I'm just passing through." I spoke on a monotone level.

"I see, how long will you be staying here?"

"I'm leavening tonight." And with that I turned towards her and walked pass her.

  
'Her P.O.V.'

He stopped right beside me, "Have you eaten anything yet?" I was shocked by his question, and here he was giving me the cold shoulder.  
Now he was asking me if I had eaten anything. What is with him?

Guys, I will never understand them.

I shook my head, but off course I wouldn't pass up an opportunity to spend more time with him. I might have just stuffed my mouth with crackers but that's nothing to fill me.

"Do you want to get a bite to eat?"  
He climbed up the stairs to the  
main road.

"Okay." I said calmly as I could. I trailed Mr. Onda's trail as we finally approached a small restaurant hadn't been busy at all. Only three other couples were in there. A waitress escorted us to a table where two small menus laid facing up. I looked over at the raven haired man. He was wearing a pair of dark shade jeans and a dark green sweater. The waitress came back and asked us for our order.

"I'll have the six piece spring roll please." I said smoothing my grey sweater.

"Same as her." He placed the menu down and folded his hands. His coal eyes locked with my green ones. I soon felt slightly uncomfortable, like he was staring through my soul.  
I cleared my throat.

"So how exactly did you get hurt?"

"I fell out of a tree." He cringed his nose.

"Who were those people calling you?" He pulled out a pair of chop sticks.

"You talk too much." I frowned and looked away hurt. He made no sign of remorse.

"Here's you're order you two." She winked at me as she placed the plates of food on the table. I soon lost my appetite but in the end got over and not only ate my share but his as well. The waitress came dropped off the bill.

"Thank you Mariko for treating me." He said emotionlessly.

I froze.

Treating?

But I had no money.

He noticed my panicked expression.

"Calm down, I was just kidding. I'm just trying to loosen the atmosphere." I took some calming breaths as he handed the waitress money. We both walked out of the restaurant.

"Thanks." I smiled up at his as I shoved my hands in my pocket. It was getting colder out. I swear the temperate had dropped three degrees when we had walked out  
side.

"Call in a favor for giving me my hat back."

"Now were even." I laughed. We came to a fork in the road.

"My inn is down there," He said,  
"and you're house is there."

He pointed at the trail of houses.

I nodded and crossed the rocky street, and then I noticed him behind me.

"I thought you said-."

"I rather walk you home. It doesn't feel right if I just left you." I smirked as we walked down the sidewalk to my house. I took out my keys and opened my door.

"Good bye Yumaru." I waved, "Have a safe trip home, be very careful though. They say the border between Iwa and Kusa bad been attacked by the organization  
Akatsuki the other day. They aren't sure where they are right now."

He nodded and left. I quickly ran into my house and hugged myself. Misuki rubbed her body against my leg and meowed.

_  
__There's just something about him I don't get._ I smiled slightly _No use worry about it, He'll be gone tonight._

  
"His P.O.V.'

_  
__'So she knew about the Akatsuki' _I thought as I trailed back to the inn. '_Good thing I stuck with an alias, but how would a girl like her know about the organization. I might have underestimated her.'_

I knocked on the door to Kisame and my room.

"Hey Itachi." Kisame had the smuggest look on his face. I walked in avoiding his arm that held him up against the door frame.

"Have you finished packing yet?"

"Nah, Leader sama came by today."

"I thought he was in Amegakure?"

"He used Gentōshin no Jutsu." I nodded.

"What about the body." I pointed at the closet.

"He took that too."

"So we have a new target am I correct?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"The Tsuchikage,"


	5. Peekaboo

||| [T] h e [C] a f e |||^Itachi Uchiha^|||-Chapter Five-  
Chapter Five: peek-a-boo

_"A fast word about oral contraception. I asked a girl to go to bed with me, she said 'no'." _  
_~'Woody Allen,'_

"One more thing,"

"What's that?" Kisame asked as he rose and eyebrow and began to scratch the back of his head like a stereotypical person who thinks.

"Well if were going to stay here we better get a better hotel room." Itachi lifted his ring finger to a yellow spot on the ceiling.

"I never knew you really thought about cleanliness." Kisame chuckled as she took out a sac of coins, "But if you really want another place then we can probably look into it."

"A.s.a.p." Itachi mouthed the letters quickly as he rolled on his side.

Kisame chuckled again as he walked back into the washroom.

*~*~*

The week after.

6:00 p.m.

The reddish brown haired girl sat up mechanically as she hopped out of her bed. She hadn't gotten any sleep that night. Like every morning she marched over to her alarm clock and slapped down the sleep button and hopped back into bed but today wasn't like any of the other days. She didn't go back to sleep instead she had travelled down stairs to her kitchen and pulled out a sac of bagels and popped them in her toaster. She noticed her cat's kitty dishes were empty and filled them up with the last bit of cat food.

"God, I need money." She huffed as the bagels popped. As she dressed her food she noticed the date on the calendar.

It was Saturday.

She pinched the tops of the bagels and took them out of the toaster ad spread cream cheese on both of them. She looked in her fridge for tomatoes' but found it bare.

In the end she ate the bagels without tomatoes and got dressed. After covering her face in powder and lip-gloss she grabbed a red and black plaid scarf and walked out the door to find herself face to face with the boy at the cafe.

"Hi Kain, Kasumi told me to give this to you." Kyou handed her a bag of coins.

"What's this fo-."

"Your pay check."

"Oh, thanks' Kyou it was really nice to bring this to me. I swear I was just about to go out and grab a few things from the market."

"Well it's good I came just in time. See you on Monday." He waved to her and left.

Mariko stuffed the bag in her pocket and smiled as she began to walk the opposite way the bridge. The shop was good for picking up a few items when she had no time but with the amount of money she had now she was going to go the center town of Iwagakure. A lot of mini markets and restaurants laid there. It was a bit of a walk but it was worth it. Mariko soon found herself in a crowd of people. At the end of the day Mariko had bought a ton of groceries, clothes and furniture. She made a few trips to her house and back to the market but she knew she was getting her daily exercise. It around 5:00 p.m. when she finished her shopping. She still had quite a bit of money left that's when she saw him again.

He was standing in line to a dango stand with his blue partner. The brownish red head girl began to leap with joy inside her head.

_'Why is he here, is it because he really likes it here or who cares he's here and and and.' _Mariko clapped her hands together and decided to say hi, _'Wait what if he thinks I'm stalking him again. Oh Kain what is wrong with you girl, just say hi!'_

In the end she said more then hi to him.

"So what brings you back to Iwagakure?" She asked as they sat on a bench and ate dango's together.

"Family business. When I came back home and told my parents was in Iwa they asked if I brought anything home for them, I felt bad for not getting anything, so I came back to pick something up." He lied as he took a bite of his dango. Kisame snickered. Mariko smiled.

"That's really sweet that you came back all the way back to get your parents something. They must really appreciate it." Kisame snickered again as Itachi nodded. An unreadable expression was plastered on his face. He reached over and shoved something in her pocket. Mariko ignored it and smiled.

"Well I better get going now. Nice seeing you again." Mariko stood up, turned around and walked away from the two. She pulled out a note that was in her pocket.

_'Meet me at the Stonebridge tonight at 8.' ~Onda_

The red head soon disappeared from the crowd and Kisame smiled.

"What was that you gave her?"

"She knows too much, even about the Akatsuki. She and I will meet somewhere private tonight." Itachi spoke coldly.

"That's mean." Kisame stood up, "But it has to be done. Can I come?"

"No."

Kisame shrugged.

_*_

A/N; Wow lots of updates today hehe.

What's with all these secret notes Hehe,

I wonder what will happen next

Bwa hahaaaaa

3

u

guys...


	6. A Secret

||| [T] h e [C] a f e |||^Itachi Uchiha^|||-Chapter Six-

Chapter six: A secret

"A joke...is a very serious thing."

~Winson.C

Misuki's ears twitched as she heard the door slam open. There was her owner panting. If she had anymore items from the market Misuki was sure to give her a piece of her mind, and with that she stuck up her tail and went to go greet Mariko.

"Meorwww." Misuki purred as she rubbed against her black tights.

"Hey Tsuki, how are you?" She bent down to pet the orange furred cat,  
"I got to do a lot of cleaning."

Her green eyes scanned the living room to the kitchen. Piles of bags, baskets and misplaced items were scattered everywhere. Mariko walked over to pile of groceries and neatly began to pack them in the corresponding areas such as: The fridge, the cupboards and the drawers. When she finished she began to clean up her house and set up her new decorations and furniture.

When she had finished cleaning she started supper.

And then she ate it.

She left the note beside her as she picked up a bowl of soup. She drank it happily and then washed her dishes. She looked over at her clock.

8:01 p.m.

_  
__'Noooo.' _She thought as she ran to her door and slipped on pair of ballet flats. She bent down to grab her jacket and scarf but couldn't find it. She ignored the idea of getting a jacket and ran outside into the cold. She ran all the way to the stone bridge and caught her breath as she placed her hands on her knees and looked down at the floor.

"Sorry about that." She said aloud as she looked up. No one was there. She laughed slightly.

_  
__'He's late too, well now I won't seem as stupid as last time.' _She looked into the sky, a crescent moon hung over her head.

"Mariko." She heard a voice behind her. It was him.

"Onda," She waved.

"The moon is really bright tonight isn't it?" He spoke quietly.

"Yeah, it is." Mariko turned her head back to vibrant sky.

"Can you keep a secret?" He said from behind her.

"Yes." She said lifelessly as she  
wrapped her arms around herself. She should have brought a sweater.  
He put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm an Akatsuki member." He said  
coldly. She whipped her head over her shoulder to see him holding a katana in his right hand, her eyes widened from shock. Her throat went dry when she tried to scream.  
Only a raspy whisper had come out of her mouth. _'.Run.'_

And at that moment he pierced her heart with a silver katana. Her blood poured out from the wound in her chest as she counted her last moments. He pulled the blade out of her.

Mariko's lifeless body fell to the ground as Yumaru disappeared into a flock of crows.

Mariko's eyes flashed wide open as she let out an ear piercing scream. A wave of goose bumps crawled up her skin as she grabbed her chest and let out a silent cry. It was a dream, just a dream. She was back at her house, beside her kitchen table. Misuki's fur stood up as she skittered away. Mariko looked over at her clock. It was 7:48. Her eyes glanced down to the note beside her. She wiped off a bit of rice from her face and stood up.

"I must have fallen asleep after I had eaten supper." she said to herself still trying to calm her body down from the nightmare. "That's probably because I hadn't had any sleep in so long. Damn I thought I stopped having nightmares when I was eight!"

She walked into her washroom and splashed her face with water._ 'Why __  
__Akatsuki though, that's what quakes me.'_

Mariko shrugged the dream off her mind and began to clean up from dinner. It's better to forget then to remember. It might make her feel nervous around Mr. Onda and she couldn't have him thinking she was some kind of weirdo again.

She laughed nervously as she dried the bowls and stacked them away in the corresponding cupboard. There was a knock on her door. She rose an eyebrow and yelled,

"Coming." She wiped her hands on a cloth and went to open the door.

"Oh, Hi Y-Yumaru..." she stuttered as she held the door open, "I thought we were going to meet at the bridge?"

Still with the unreadable  
expression, "Changed my mind. Um can I come in?"

She nodded.

_  
__'Damn it I still feel shaken up. Can he tell?'_ Mariko smiled as she shut the door.

"I just finished cleaning up from supper, I still have some left do you want any." He shook his head.

"Thank you but I just ate." Mariko nodded as she led him to a living room.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

_____________

A/n;

I have this story already put out on a different site. I'm just slowly putting each chapter on fanfiction.

:D

Thanks for reading!!


	7. Deadly Sins

||| [T] h e [C] a f e |||^Itachi Uchiha^|||-Chapter Seven-

Chapter Seven: Deadly sins

"Friendship is a single soul dwelling in two bodies."  
~Aristotle

"I just wanted to talk."

"Like friends?" Itachi didn't speak. Mariko blushed slightly, "Please sit."

_Awkward_

_Again..._

Itachi sat down and folded his hands in his lap.

Mariko fallowed along.

"Tell me what you know about that Akatsuki."

_'[Insert nervous shivers here please]' _Mariko put her hand on her chest again.

"Nothing!" She spat. Then she realized how wrong that was. He had an intense look on his face. She corrected herself." Nothing at all."

He didn't stop glaring at her, "I'm not an Ambu or any type of Ninja. I only work at that Cafe. If you're looking for any information on that organization then I recommend you to speak with Kanaye Junta. He's watching the shop near the bridge."

"I think you know something about it. Please Mariko I need you to cooperate." Mariko quivered her bottom lip.

"I know some names of the members, and that two were spotted on the border. I also know that there have been a few assassinations here and there." Mariko looked down at the floor, "I wish I knew more but I don't. Like I said before I'm not a Ninja or anything other then that."

Itachi sighed deeply, "Anything else at all?"

"That's it Onda. That's all I know. Go ask Junta or someone else if you need information. It's not like I'm an encyclopedia." Mariko explained as she threw her hands in the air.

"Thank you for cooperating."

"What are you?" Mariko narrowed her eyes at him, "If you're an Ambu then you should already know this information. You know what never mind. It's your business. I don't want to get up all in you're face. Do you want any tea?" Mariko began to chuckle bit._ 'stupid stupid stupid stupid'_

"Yes, I would love some tea." A smile came across her lips, as she went to set on the kettle. She came back with two mugs of tea. She handed one to him and took a huge gulp from her mug, although it burned her throat she didn't want to start up another interrogation. It was then walked into the room. Her green eyes flickered the man. If Misuki could talk she would say 'who the hell is this guy.' But Misuki is a cat so instead she let out a drawn out hiss and her fur stood up.

"Misuki shh," Mariko looked at Misuki, Obviously embarrassed. "I'm sorry she doesn't like men. She always throws a hissy fit and starts acting up."

"It's alright." Itachi said behind his tea cup. Mariko let out a sigh.

"You said you're not a ninja?" Itachi said on a friendly tune. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable. A few minutes ago he knew she was about to start crying, even if it was in front of him. And some how that made him feel a tad bit guilty.

"No, my mother is actually very sick and I wanted to stay here and watch over her a instead of always going on missions and never being here. Just incase something happened."

"Have you ever though of being a Nin?" Mariko nodded her head.

"But I wouldn't be a good one." She laughed as she placed her mug back to her lips and took another long sip from it.

"How so?" He also took a sip from his tea.

"I'm a clumsy one." Itachi half smiled.

"My turn to ask questions. Who is that blue guy that you hang out with?"

"Oh he's my best friend."

"He looks like he's from Kiri."

"He is."

"Oh."

Silence again.

"I think I should be going. Mr blue might be worried." Itachi stood up. "Thanks for the tea."

Mariko smiled as she also stood up.

"How long will you be here this time?" She said smugly.

"I'm not sure this time maybe tomorrow, maybe on Monday."

"Maybe never." Mariko whispered to herself.

"Pardon me?"

"Joke. It was a joke!"

"Ah. I see. I'll come by again tomorrow. I'll bring some treats this time if it's alright with you?" Itachi said as he walked out of the door.

"Sure!" Mariko agreed as she waved to him.

~*~

Itachi finally made it back to the inn. Kisame held the door open.

"You don't smell like blood." Kisame gave Itachi smug look.

"That's because I didn't kill."

~*~*~

_'To accomplish great things, we must not only act, but also dream; not only plan, but also believe.'_

_A/N; I am a fangirl of reviews :)_


	8. Nefarious

||| [T] h e [C] a f e |||^Itachi Uchiha^|||-Chapter eight-

Chapter eight: Nefarious

"Always forgive your enemies; nothing annoys them more then that."

~Oscar Wilde

"Oooo Going soft are we?" Kisame guffaw as Itachi walked under his arm. He said nothing, "Aw c'mon don't be like that, it was a joke. So what have we learned."

"She knows nothing but she told me a man named Jinta knows about us. He runs a shop close to the stone bridge on the west side of Iwagakure."

"Ho?" Itachi walked over to the closet. They had snuck in all of their weapons thanks to Itachi's sharingan. He pulled out a Katana.

"You wait here and pack up, I'm going to kill the Tsuchikage tonight."

"Tonight? Well it is better to get it over with, but what about your waitress friend? Don't you think-."

"I don't care about her. We will leave when I get back. We can't have any more suspicion then we already do."

"It seems that you're getting all the fun. I just have to wait here."

"You can kill Mr. Junta if you want. It's not going to make a difference." Itachi put on an Ambu uniform along with a kitten mask. "Make it seem like a smuggler did it or something." and with that Itachi leapt out of the window and began to run towards the Tsuchikage's building.

"Guess I won't need you Samehada." He pet his sword gently before he laid it down on his bed and grabbed a small kunai. He walked down the hall and out the door into the back alley.

"A smuggler eh?" Kisame sighed as he walked the streets of Iwa.

~*~*~

Itachi made it the third floor of the Kage's building. There were a few guards he had to take out, but it was pretty much simple. Itachi kicked open the office doors. This seemed to easy actually, but  
Kisame had told him earlier that day that most of the ambu squad members would be out on missions there he saw an empty room. Itachi walked in, examining it from head to toe, waiting for a surprise attack but nothing had happened. Itachi approached the kage's desk to see a small letter.

"Out for tea  
I'll be back at  
11:00 p.m.  
Sorry I missed you,"

~Daichi Hideku

Itachi sat down on the desk, _I guess I better wait._

_10 minutes later._

The door to the office opened. A skinny man with coal bead like eyes and short black hair walked in. He was giggling hysterical. Three girls fallowed behind him.

"Ohhhh look I have a guest, you dolls stand outside I'll be there in a minute."

"Are you Daichi?"

_  
__Wasn't he supposed to be old and crippled?_

"Yeah and are you the Ambu man? Yes you are. You're so cute." _Looks as if he had more then tea._

"Why are you looking at me funny lil' fellow?" and then Daichi collapsed.

"Hahahaha, I'm alll`righttt." _He's drunk. A happy drunk. _Itachi took out a bottle, and passed it to the fallen man.

"Drink it." Itachi commanded. _He expected an epic battle but you can't really be sure of the future. _He kept a small bottle of poison for quick deaths, if he was too tiered to fight.

"What is it?"

"Water."

"I don wan it." He slurred.

"It will help with the hangover in the morning." Daichi snatched the vile from Itachi and began to drink it. For a minute Daichi froze, and then fell down again. Itachi took the vile from his lifeless hand and put it in his pocket as he jumped out the window.

The girls from outside opened the door.

"Awww Tsuchi fell asleep," One giggled.

"The man must have got bored and left."

"Stupid Daichi." One of the girls kicked him in the side trying to wake him up.

He didn't respond.

"Noooooo He's deaddddd!" All three girls squealed.

~*~*~*~

Kisame had finished with Junta long time ago, he sat on the bed and wiggled his toes. Itachi crawled in threw the window.

"Oh hey, how was it."

"Don't ask, let's go." Itachi said as he walked out into the hallway.

"I'm checking us out." and with that he was gone. He left Kisame to carrying the baggage.

"Aww you have to carry some too!" Kisame cried as he looked at all the bags.

In the end Itachi convinced him that the who ever carried the most was the strongest. Kisame carried everything with a grin.

They found themselves back at the base.

"We're back." Kisame announced as he kicked open the front door. Kisame dropped down all the luggage and Itachi walked over to the kitchen. Kisame looked around and stretched his arms as he sprawled himself against the couch and flicked on the TV.

Itachi found Pein tied up in a corner. The kanji for 'Idiot' was drawn on his forehead with black ink. Itachi cut off the rope around his arms and legs.

"Hi Itachi how was Iwa?" Pein said as calmly as he could.

"Who did this?"  
"Who do you think?" Pein smiled at him.

"Deidara and Hidan."

"Correct." Pein stood up and dusted his cloths, "Did the assassination of Tsuchikage go well?"

"Yes, He was drunk."

"Ah, alright. That's always easy. Well I have no more missions for you two. Just sit back and relax for a while."

Itachi nodded as he walked out from the kitchen and went to go sit beside his partner on the couch.

"Are you sure about the waitress girl?"

Itachi didn't answer.

_  
__"When love comes to an end, weaklings cry, efficient ones instantly find another love, and the wise already have one in reserve..."_

A/N;

I can totally imagine Pein tied up like that

Bwa hahaha

He deserved it.

Now, what will happen next?

Itachi is Gone and Mariko doesn't know why?

:D


	9. Obliteration

||| [T] h e [C] a f e |||^Itachi Uchiha^|||-Chapter Nine-  
Chapter Nine: Obliteration

"A million words would not bring you back, I know because I tried, neither would a million tears, I know because I cried"

~*~

Mariko looked down at her bedroom floor, clothes were thrown everywhere along with other unnamed items.

_Three weeks of waiting,_

_Waiting for you to show up,_

_Waiting for you to come back to me,_

_But I know you won't,_

_You never will,_

Misuki was curled up in a ball on her bed. The air was filled with soft purrs. Mariko took a deep breath as she took off her uniform and jumped into her pajamas.

_Three weeks of nightmares,_

_So cold,_

_So weak,_

_Useless,_

_Powerless,_

She hated going to sleep; she couldn't control her dreams anymore,

The black dreams had finally taken over her,

There was nothing she could do,

_You never said good bye, you didn't even tell me you were leaving._

That was it,

She had had it with her whiney little voice in her head,

She sounded pathetic,

What was it her mother had always said,

'A girl with ambition is one of the most powerful of girls.'

Mariko smiled, she was done,

Done with him,

She didn't even know him,

He didn't know her,

She wasn't going to spend the rest of her life feeling depressed, it had been three weeks.

So what,

It's not like it the end of the world or anything.

"It's a new me, Misuki." She stated with a nod as she turned off her lamp and hopped into bed,

A brand new me.

~*~

Somewhere else in the world

"Leader sama." The raven haired man said from a distances before casually walking towards the auburn haired man.

"What is it Itachi?" Pein cocked an eyebrow. Itachi was now exactly in front of Pein. His coal eyes locked with Pein's steel blue ones.

"Do you have any missions at all from Kisame and I or any solo missions for just me?" Itachi was at least up to Pein's shoulders. He wore a pair of grey sweat pants and a slim fit black tank top along with a pair of wooden sandals and his Uchiha necklace.

"No, I do not." Pein frowned, "Is that all you wanted to ask me?"

"No, not exactly I was wondering if I could go to the hidden stone village."

"Why?" Pein kept a poker face. Itachi also was unreadable.

"To check on the status, if they have a new Tsuchikage, or perhaps they are planning anything."

"Don't you think it would be better to stay here and rest? Plus I have a spy looking after Iwa at the moment, ever since the assignation people have been thinking it was suicide. There are no ties between his death and Akatsuki, which is exactly what we need fight now,"

Itachi looked down, and then turned around and walked away a few steps before Pein stopped him, "Kisame told me about you're little fetish for cafe's and tea houses. Iwa is probably the best place to visit theses shops, you probably want to go there and check it out, and you can go as long as you keep your presence on low grounds."

Itachi nodded and left,

Pein smiled and continued on walking down the dim hallway, thus the life of being the leader of an evil organization.

A/N;

Itachi's coming dun dun dunnnnnn!!!!

:)

I'm pretty surprised with myself, the updates for this story is like a two day wait!!!

But already have been working on this story for 5 months at least, so I pretty much have a 75% of it finished. There's also the advantage of march break (Canada) so I have a week off school.

*Happy Dance* 


	10. Encounter

||| [T] h e [C] a f e |||^Itachi Uchiha^|||-Chapter Ten-

Chapter Ten: Encounter

"Confess your sins to the Lord and you will be forgiven; confess them to man and you will be _laughed_ at.**"****  
**Josh Billings

~*~

It had finally come,

The end of the third week,

The end of waiting,

It was Monday,

And Mariko embraced it like a newborn child.

Finally waking up and arriving on time, Mariko greeted her Boss, Kasumi and her younger brother Kyou.

A male teenager around the same height as her. He was a tad bit childish for his age, like when Mariko would trip or spill something he'd make a joke, but none of then being harsh or cruel in anyway. He was older then her by two years yet he always called her by her last name.

Mariko walked out into the dinning room where she served two young smiling faces a kettle of hot chocolate and a pile of muffins which they shared happy. She walked over to a table where a couple had just eaten and left and took out a rag to clean up the table for the next customer, while doing so she looked around the café when a she spotted a figure oh so familiar.

It was him,

_"Oh God don't look, don't look, don't look Turn around and get yourself back in the Kitchen!" _Her inner voice screamed,

For the first time she listened.

Kyou's green eyes glanced at her for a second. He dusted the flour on his pants off and gave her a friendly smile.

"Kain do you know if you can serve one last table for me I need a breather, I've been on my feet all morning. The tray is over there." He pointed. She nodded.

"Thank you so much I owe you one." He scattered out the back door.

She picked up the tray and walked out of the café and went straight for the table the card read;

_The third table._

She tried to avoid as much eye contact with _him _as much as she could as she placed the tray down in front of him and smiled.

"My name is Mariko Kain," _But you already know that, _"And I will be your waitress until Kyou comes back."

It was all so sullen, so unreal. The man she served smiled up at her and slipped 5 coins into her palm and then it was over.

Her heart skipped a beat when he looked up at her again, eyes locking, two breaths and before she knew it she was back into the kitchen. Her heels clapped against the marble floor, searching for the nearest item to destroy.

An innocent muffin laid in near sight. She let out all her anger and slammed her fist down on top of it. _Jerk he's such a jerk!_

Her face began to crinkle up, as she was about to let a tear slide down her face. Now she was certain her monthly 'gift' was just around the corner.

"Kain!" A voice spoke behind her with over exaggerated horror, "Don't take it out on the muffin!"

She turned her head around to see the green eyes teenager, "Pick on someone your own size, like me!"

A smile crept along her mouth as she swallowed the tears back. "Oh hey Kyou."

He held a pink envelop in between his fingers, " Your pay check Madame."

He handed me the envelope and pivoted on his left foot and walked back to the dinning room. Mariko grabbed her jacket, a plaid black and white scarf and shoved the envelope in her pocket also tracing her hand thought the pocket looking for her cigs. She walked out into autumn's arms.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as she slipped her hands back into her pockets.

She sighed deeply.

_He was waiting for her._

"I wouldn't lean against that if I were you. You'd break the railing and then fall on you ass." She stopped walking and watched as he retreated from the barrier.

"I have a lot of explaining to do."

_"Hell yeah." _She thought but only nodded, keeping a calm and cool look on the outside.

Now on the inside is a different story. She was defiantly not calm and cool.

"Meet me at the bridge. Don't eat supper; I will make it up to you then. 8:00 Okay?"

She walked away from him and then stopped as she positioned herself in the most stuck up position she could muster.

"Maybe." She flashed a cheesy smile at him and the walked away.

For the first time ever

Itachi Uchiha,

Felt excitement,

A/N;

:(

It's short,

Sorry,

xDDD

Thanks for reading

Reviews are love,

& they encourage me to update!!


	11. Forgiveness

||| [T] h e [C] a f e |||^Itachi Uchiha^|||-Chapter Eleven-

Chapter Eleven: Forgiveness

"A mere friend will agree with you, but a real friend will argue."  
Russian Proverb

~*~

Mariko tugged on pair of dark washed skinny jeans as she attempted to not rip her black wrap around sweater. She also topped it off with a thin blood red scarf and slipped on a pair of silver ballet flats, and since it was a special occasion she patted her face with bronzer and eye shadow. In the end she went all out with her makeup, a Smokey eye with red lipstick, foundation and blush. There was just one thing wrong. _Her hair, and when it came to her hair,_

It was like going through a forest without any map.

So she pulled it back in a clip and had two strands hang on each side of her check. Glancing at herself one last time she sighed and ignore her flaws as she ran down her stairs to fetch her keys and refill misuki's kitty food dishes.

She quickly locked her door and took a deep breath as she saw the man from the corner of her eye pull at his pants. He wore a white button down blouse and black dress pants. She smiled as she pretended not to notice him, heading straight for the bridge. She pulled out a cigarette from her pocket as she lit it and took a deep breath and inhaled the exotic scent.

She hated it,

But...she was stressing so relied on a bad habit to take her out of her misery. She looked up into the sky as she leaned against the barrier of the bridge. She smiled and looked behind her.

"Hi." She said as formally as she could, _damn he smells good!_

"Hi." He replied back, "We should get going."

She nodded and fallowed along beside him like a lost puppy.

They ate at the same restaurant, ordered the same food, but it was quiet this time until Mariko couldn't stand it anymore.

"Where were you?" She put down her fore and folded her hands in her lap. Waiting for a long line of excuses.

"My parents died." He said flatly.

_Eyes locking_

"Oh, I-I...I'm so sorry to hear that. I should have never-." He interrupted.

"It's fine really, don't worry about any of it."

"What village are you originally from?"

"Konoha." Itachi folded his hands and kept a poker face.

"Really?" She took a bite of her spring roll and swallowed, "I heard it was really nice there. Peaceful."

She drifted off to her own world, "I always wanted to travel."

Itachi said nothing.

"Onda, please tell me what it's like."

"Peaceful." She smirked.

"And?"

"Nice."

He took a bite of his spring roll.

"Do you travel? Or do you just have some business in Iwa?"

_'Why does she talk so much, does it make her feel less nervous?'_ Itachi thought.

"Onda?"

"Hn..."

"Have you heard about the Tsuchikage. His death wasn't too long ago. Some say it was suicide but I highly doubt it. It just seems so strange."

Itachi nodded as he wiped his hands on a cloth, "Tell me what you're thinking."

"Me? Well, it's stupid and I have no proof but the Akatsuki weren't here just too long ago, maybe they had something to do with it."

"I doubt it." Mariko bit her lip, "They are only after the jinchuuriki, right?"

"Yes but what about the Kazekage in the sand?"

"He was a host."

"Really, that explains a lot." She let out an unease laugh and then sighed, "I'm such an idiot."

Itachi said nothing as he watched her bring herself esteem down.

"Can I tell you the truth?" He nodded. She took a deep breath.

"Here's the thing, I've never actually been out with a guy before, and I'm extremely nervous and all that and I'm probably being such a fool. Gawd I don't know what's wrong with me and-" She said really quickly before receiving a half smile from him, "Do you think I am pathetic."

"No." He said sternly, "I do not,"

"Do you believe in first impressions?"

"Depends on how you meet the person." Itachi found the waitress from across the room staring at him and then finally asked for the bill.

They spoke a bit more about life, and then both of them found themselves outside in the cold, talking the night away. They found a bench and chatted there for a few hours.

They talked about life, their favourite things, and family.

"Since then she had pneumonia and hasn't left the hospital since." Mariko looked into the sky, "I just wish she could get better soon, but sometimes wishes don't always come true."

"I'm sorry," Itachi also looked into the sky._ Something about her interested him in so many ways. He was starting to understand her._

She continued to talk while he listened.

Some how he felt normal around her, like he could be himself without feeling guilt.

"So what about you." Then his leader's words came to mind, _'you can go as long as you keep your presence on a low ground.'_

"It's dawn now, I actually have to get going."

Mariko puckered her lower lip, "Awwwww.....Okay."

He stood up. "Shouldn't you get some sleep?"

"Nah, It's over rated."

"Says you." They both chuckled. "I'm serious, take the day off work, you can do that right?"

"But I won't get paid as much, plus I'm trying to keep up a good reputation or something like that."

"Um hum. Money's over rated, not sleep."

"Okay, Mr. Onda. I will get some sleep on one condition."

"What is it Mariko?" He said calmly as he crossed his arms.

"Come back on Friday, for sure okay. You have to promise." She sniffed.

"Umm maybe."

"I don't want a maybe I want a yes."

"Okay then, Yes. I promise." She held up her pinky.

"Swear, or you'll be damned to hell eternally." She snickered.

"That's some pretty deep words there."

"Hn." She grunted as he swore with his pinky.

And with that he was gone.

Just like last time.  
________________________________________________

A/N

I also wonder when Itachi will tell her.

Thanks for reading...


	12. Pancakes

||| [T] h e [C] a f e |||^Itachi Uchiha^|||-Chapter Twelve-

Chapter Twelve: Pancakes

"The man who smiles when things go wrong has thought of someone to blame it on." ~ Robert Bloch

~*~

Friday October 28th

6:00 a.m.

There was a knock at her door.

Mariko rolled over in her bed and yawned.

Another knock.

"Just a minute." Who was knocking on her door at this time? She got out of her bed and stretched. She sauntered down the stairs and then opened the door. Rubbing her eyes when she saw a man.

"What are you doing here, Onda?"

"You have work so I don't think I'll be able to see you in the afternoon so I came now. I don't want to damned to hell."

She let out a tiered chuckle.

"Were you sleeping?" He looked her up and down and half smiled.

"Yeah but I'm awake now." She smiled. _Looks like she's a morning person._ "C'mon in I'll make some breakfast unless you already eaten."

"I'd love some breakfast." She nodded and walked into the kitchen, "If Misuki sees you she might hiss so please don't get offended. This time I'm warning you."

He nodded and fallowed her into the kitchen, "Do you need any help?"

"Oh, sure." Then she looked down at what she was wearing.

"Oh I forgot to change," She moaned, cheeks going red. Itachi said nothing as she reached for her house coat she threw on the floor, "Sorry."

"It's okay." He took out a bowl.

"So what should we make?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Pancakes?"

"I love pancakes!" She did a dance, as she reached over for a cup of flour, a cartoon of eggs and milk. She mixed it contently as Itachi set on her burner and reached over for a spoon full of vanilla.

He dumped the black liquid in as she stirred it around in the bowl.

"What was that?"

"Secret ingredient."

"Oh really, it was vanilla wasn't it?"

"How did you know?"

"Because I'm awesome." She dipped her finger in the bowl and smeared some pancake batter on the Uchiha's face. He wiped it off and reached into the bowl and poked her nose."

"Revenge." She wiped it off and washed her hands again.

"Revenge is sweet." She didn't dry her hands and flicked the remaining water at him.

"That wasn't nice," He smiled

"You started it."

"How?"

"Waking me up at 6:00 a.m."

"True." She took out a ladle and began to scoop out some batter and make circle shaped pancakes.

"We need fruit. There's some in the fridge." Itachi opened it up and his jaw dropped slightly.

"You really do like fruit don't you." There was a whole watermelon, 2 cases of strawberries and five boxes of blueberries. A half of a pineapple and other colour seed full fruit.

"Um hum, it's good for your skin. Can't get enough fruit,"

Finally the pancakes were ready. Itachi helped himself to one as Mariko ate at least three. But in the end the Uchiha beat her in the fruit-eating contest.

"Wow, and I thought I liked fruit." She pretended to faint, "You win."

It was 7:46 p.m.

"And I should be getting to work." She stood up and stretched.

"Did you end up sleeping on Monday?"

"Yeah, I told my boss I would work the afternoon shift." Mariko took the plates and placed them on the counter, "It was nice this morning,"

She sighed, "I haven't had this much fun since I was little."

Itachi nodded as he also stood up.

"Want to hang out again next Friday Yumaru?"

"Maybe." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I need a yes or a no."

"Yes, Next Friday." She smiled as she watched him walk out of her house.

"Promise." He turned her head back at her.

"I Onda Yumaru promise you, Mariko Kain that I will be back next Friday." He said in a deep and over exaggerated voice. She laughed.

_'I'll be waiting.'_

And the next Friday came,

They meet and talked and he left,

Both promising to meet with each other every Friday.

Before they knew it,

It was the month of December.

~*~

Kisame looked up at his partner from behind a dirty magazine. Itachi walked over to him and sat beside him on the bed looking down at the pages in disgust.

"Hey Itachi san, where were you this time. Visiting the waitress girl again."

"Shh, not to loud Kisame." Itachi pointed over to the door, "Leader sama might find out."

"Don't you think they all will find out soon enough? It's getting harder lying to everyone. I'm not sure how much more I can take. You know how I am about lying. Hidan keeps grilling me with questions. And the blonde's getting pretty suspicious."

"Please Kisame. I really need this to stay low. This is a secret between you and I. We're partners right?"

"Of course I'll keep your secret but still can you help me out with Hidan? He's driving me insane." Itachi nodded as he sat on his bed.

"By the way I thought you were completely heartless, killing of your whole clan proved that. All of a sudden this girl comes along. I don't understand. Unless you two..." A large smirk came across Kisame's face. Itachi noticed and snatched the magazine out of his hands and tossing it in the waste basket.

"You've been reading too much of that. Mariko and I are just friends."

"You even know her name." Itachi smiled slightly.

"You know, women are very special people. Most misjudge them but they deserve as much rights as men have. Not everyone is a ditsy slut, you see in the media. Mariko has ambition, she's a bit clumsy but she isn't an idiot."

"Says the heartless Uchiha Itachi." Itachi turned his head and stood up walking out of the room, "Where are you going?"

"Hidan's bothering you, I'll talk to him."

Go Itachi :)

I'm starting too really like this. This was kind a friendly/happy chapter but…

I'm a plot twister.


	13. Come around

||| [T] h e [C] a f e |||^Itachi Uchiha^|||-Chapter Thirteen-

-Chapter Thirteen- Come around.

"Dream as if you'll live forever, live as if you'll die today."

~James Dean

~*~

Mariko P.O.V

I sat on a satin blue pillow, casually avoiding burning myself while I poured a cup of tea for myself. I reached out affectionately to pet Misuki as I raised the cup to my lips. Blowing a few times to cool the liquid to a much more snug temperature.

_A few sips and a pause._

I placed the cup down and stood up, walking against the wooden floors to the exit of my house. I grabbed my keys, a jacket and a pair of cotton mittens as I walked out into the cold air. I was yet again acquainted with the new December breeze. I walked down a lonely path just outside of my house. It was a Tuesday.

Tuesdays were the days where I would check up on my dyeing mother.

I soon found myself in the city; I had just come from work and relaxed myself with a cup of tea and a few cookies. The thought of it being Tuesday clearly slipped my mind. Since I was usually always hanging with Onda it's like I haven't exactly been down to earth.

He was a great friend.

_Someone I might be able to finally trust._

I slide through the glass doors and became was face to face with a blonde male sitting at the secretary counter desk. He had a small pair of glasses and bright blue eyes and thin pink lips.

"Oh hi Mariko, here to visit your mother, she's been talking to the nurses all day about you asking, 'Oh where is Mariko? Is she here yet?' She'll be glad to see you."

I smiled at him and walked down a long hallway. Casually glancing up at the black printed numbers above each door until I found the certain room.

"136." I said allowed. I inhaled and exhaled as pushed the wooden door open. I walked over to the white-sheeted bed, where a frail figure had laid.

_She looks so much worse._

I had remembered when I was younger how my mother was so lively. She'd dance around the house with me. Us both humming to our favorite tunes. Every since _she _left, we hadn't danced or hummed together. At first it we brushed it off, she had a lack of energy, and she always felt tiered. Soon the coughing started. I thought it was only a cold but then she started the complaining about major chest pains and shortened breaths.

If only...

I forced a smile as I took my mothers hand into mine. The room smelt like disinfectant but also a mild scent of iron lingered around the room.

"Hi." I said weakly. I felt like I had to force myself to speak.

"Oh Mariko, my dear." My mother said slowly, almost sounding like a whisper, "How is life?"

Her mother let out a weak laugh as she rolled her head over to look at her daughter. My mother was in her early thirties but the way she looked now, some would say twenties, maybe in her teens.

My mother took a few shallow breaths and then locked her green orbs with her daughters, "Are...Are you still hanging with that boy? Onda Yumaru?"

I nodded and the fragile figure gave her a quirky smile, "Now if there's one thing I'm good at its men. Now tell me everything. They didn't call me 'The Erotic Natsuke' for nothing you know?"

A small blush came across my face

_Note to self;_

_Natsuke and Onda will never ever meet._

_Period._

"So when will I meet this young man you always talk about? I should tell him all the things you use to do as a baby; I still have that picture of you nibbling on your toes."

"Mooooommmm!" My face went completely red.

"You know I wouldn't do such a thing."

"I don't know..." I said suspiciously as I leaned over to kiss her on the check, "I have to leave earlier today. Clean up the house and everything."

"You can clean up the house some other day Tuesdays are our days."

"What about Misuki?"

"Misuki Plisuki, she loves having the house to herself." and then she let out a dry cough and sighed.

"You need your rest, don't worry I'll be back soon."

"Okay fine." She puckered her lip, "But promise me that next time you'll bring dark, tall and handsome okay?"

"I promise." I whispered as I walked out from the door and closing it softly from behind me.

* * *

_Have you ever watched a love one slowly die in front of your eyes and think to yourself; there is nothingI can do about it._

_Well that's howI feel about my mother,_

_She acts cool on the outside, even throws in a joke or too, but on the inside,_

_I know for sure she is suffering a great about of pain and despair,_

A/N;

I want to thank everyone for their awesome support~!!!

Reviews are love!

I'm also sorry, this chapter was a bit boring we didn't have any supper sexy ItaIta going on but this is also important to the story line.

There also won't be any major Mom/Dad drama and childhood moments, but there is probably one family member that will come _later_ on in the story

Around chapter 25 ^^

I think you guys will like that family member.

Thanks for reading!!


	14. Onigiri and Dangos

||| [T] h e [C] a f e |||^Itachi Uchiha^|||-Chapter Fourteen-

Chapter fourteen: Onigiri and Dangos

"I remember the time when I was kidnapped and they sent a piece of my finger to my father. He said he wanted more proof."  
_~Rodney Dangerfield_

~*~

Deidara laid across the white leather couch sipping on a cup of apple juice. His ears perked up when he heard in the distance Hidan attempting to make Kisame's ears bleed even more then they already were.

"Listen Shark man, if you don't tell me where the hell the Uchiha is this minute-." and soon enough Hidan was rudely interrupted by the 'Uchiha'. Well Deidara himself thought it was rude. You see Itachi and the blonde didn't really get along well, ever since the blonde artist was shamefully tricked and recruited into the organization they hadn't spoken a single word to each other.

But still Deidara was a curious one so he listened even more.

"Ah there you are...Itachi." Silence.

Deidara listened even more as he placed the cup on the coffee table and sat straight up, peeking from behind the couch.

Sometimes being short did come in handy.

"Please leave Kisame alone. He has no business in where I go at night and neither do you so back off Hidan or I'll have to mention to Leader Sama about how you are breaking so of the rules." Itachi crossed his arms. Deidara's single blue orb flickered over to his friends who looked pretty confident.

"And what rule would that be?" Hidan smirked.

"No harassing the other members." Hidan rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." and with that he walked away. Still confident, just the way Deidara knew him. Itachi placed a hand on Kisame's shoulder and whispered something in his ear and then his scarlet orbs flickered over to the blondes blue ones.

& with that the Uchiha also left the scene.

Deidara had a large grin plastered on his face as he stood up from behind the couch and gave Kisame a 'props'

"What's up Kisameeeee No Dannnnaaa? Un." Deidara looked up at the taller man.

"Can you tell Hidan to lay off please he's driving me crazy."

"Yeah, sure, But maybe could I ask you something? Un." Deidara put on a Childs face and then smiled as sickly sweet as possible.

"Yeah sure." Kisame scratched the back of his head.

~*~

Friday December 18

8:42 p.m.

Mariko took off her waitress outfit and threw on a pair of black sweat pants and a spaghetti strapped tank top. She tied her hair back in a bun and crawled down stairs to her kitchen where she began to cook a meal for to.

"Tuesdays are mom days, which are actually pretty fun and Fridays are Onda days where..." She sighed, "We do what ever."

If Misuki could; she'd roll her eyes and tell the girl she was probably hopelessly in love with him, but for Misuki she found something weird about the raven haired man. Something...._deceiving.___

But again Misuki is a cat so she nibbled on her fish and purred to show her gratitude.

There was a knock on the door and from the kitchen Kain had held out in a sing song voice, "C'mon in, doors unlocked, leave your shoes and coat in the closet."

The door opened and closed and Misuki ran up the stairs. She didn't feel like dealing with the mystery man today. She would hiss and groan and groan and hiss but nothing ever happened anymore. It was like he was immune to her. Without looking behind her she told Itachi to take a seat in the dinning room, there were pillows and candles and little ordinates scattered all over the place. After 20 minutes Mariko came out with trays and bowls in her hands.

"I guess the waitress thing has finally gotten to you." He spoke as he reached over to take a few items from her to help just incase-

"Noooooo!" Mariko's face went red with embarrassment as a bowl slipped from under her grip, "You jinxed it!"

They both let out a few chuckles and she picked up the bowl she dropped after placing everything in the corresponding area. Luckily there were only edamame, which you only eat the bean inside.

"Okay," She pointed to one of the bowls, "This is Onigiri. It contains deadly ingredients such as pickled ume, salted salmon, katsuobushi, kombu and tarako."

Then to another dish, "Kimchi."  
She stuck out her tongue, "Which I hate actually but you told me you like cabbage soooo...."

He pointed to a dish, "You made sweet potatoes as well I'm impressed."

"You should be, last time I failed at that." She laughed and pointed to another bowl.

"Miso soup which I am very good at." She smiled proudly, "and for desert you will not see until later."

"Is it fruit?"

"No." She smiled as she passed him a spoon and a pair of chop sticks. They began to eat their meal happily, or at least Itachi did, Mariko avoided the Kimchi and onigiri all together. For the first time Itachi ate more then she did.

"Okay next time, I will cook for you. I suck at it but I'll try." She smiled as she took the plates into the kitchen and laid them on the counter. He washed the dishes. Soon the dinning room and kitchen were clean.

"Okay like I said desert time."

"Its fruit." She shook her head.

He crossed his arms and gave her a half smile with a whatever look.

"It's.....Drum roll please. Dangos! I'm not much of a baker so I went out to the centre area of Iwa and bought them there. Aren't they cute? I love the colours. I also have these red bean dough ball...things..." She held the package in his face.

He took one and shoved it in his mouth fallowed by another one, and another one.

"Hm, Mr. Onda likes dango's. You can take them home if you want. I'm not into sweets."

"Are you sure?" She swallowed and took a huge gulp of water.

"Yes please, if you leave them with me, Misuki probably won't eat them and it'll be a waist of money."

"Thank you Mariko." He took the package and put them closer to his things.

"I'll make some tea." She started to fill the kettle with water before Itachi had taken over.

"No it's okay; you made supper, so I'll make the tea this time. You go sit and rest." She gave him a strange look and nodded as she walked back into the dinning room.

Soon her mind was clouded with thoughts. The words of her mother came to her head and a smile began to form at the corner of her mouth. She let out a heart warming laugh as she pictured her mom talking to Itachi, making him feel slightly uncomfortable. Her trying to give him a big kiss on the cheek.

"What's so funny?" Itachi poked his head out from the kitchen.

"Nothing really, hey you should meet my mother one day." Mariko sighed. To bad she couldn't meet his family members. As from him, he told her that they died.

Then she wondered what it would be like to have her mother die, she quickly shook her head getting away the thought. She hated when things like that came to her mind. If her mother died there would be no one left. Well expect for that woman.  
_  
_Mariko changed her gaze to were Itachi stood holding two cups of tea. He placed one in front of her and one in his lap. Then she noticed for the first time that day, she hadn't really looked at her face. Mariko locked her green tinted eyes with his.

"Did you get contacts?" She asked on a serious tune, "Your eyes are usually a shade of coal but now...scarlet red."

Itachi tensed, "Onda?"

"I'm sorry, Mariko. I have to get going?"

"But you said-." He stood up.

"I know what I said it's just."

"Please...can you stay the night?" She had an innocent smile on her face. She hasn't had a sleepover since she was six, and it was a girl who was over.

_Please say yes, __  
__I don't want you to leave,___

Itachi was completely silent and then he sat back down, "If it's alright with you? And yes they are contacts."

She wanted to stand up and start dancing but she just ate so it wouldn't be a great idea.

"Here I'll show you my room." She took her tea and walked over to the stairs.

"You can bring your tea, as well."

He was right behind her, never had Itachi been upstairs in her house. Only on the main level. She opened the door to her room and said the words 'Ta-da.'

They both walked in. Misuki sat on the bed eyes narrowing at the two and she then turned her head.

"I think she likes you now, Onda." Mariko ran over and jumped on her bed, she patted a spot besides her gesturing for the Uchiha to sit beside her.

She slowly walked over to the spot and sat down cross legged.

"Want to play a game?"

"Depends..." He said shifting his eyes. She giggled and undid her bun. Misuki started to grow and then walk out of the room with her tail high up.

She looks out a deck of cards.

"The only game I know how to play is goldfish; sorry I know its lame but-"

"I love that game." Itachi said on a monotone.

Awkward silence,

and then they both burst out laughing.

"I don't know what it is but every time I'm with you I feel like I can be myself. It's like..."

"I trust you." Mariko said with a nodded. She looked behind her and scrambled to find a pen lying around somewhere. She finally found a pen and told Onda to hold out his hand. She drew a little sign on the inside of his wrist and also the same symbol on her wrist.

"We are friends, friends till the end." She smiled up at him.

Itachi traced his finger along the sign.

_Why does she make it so much hard for me to draw away from her,__  
__It's like I can no longer hold up a emotionless mask with her,__  
__I haven't felt this way since I was a child,__  
__Would it be Love?___

_No, ___

_Only friendship, __  
__I do not love her,___

"Now how about we play that game now?" He smiled as her as he took the cards from her hand and began to shuffle them.

In the end they played until midnight, and finally Mariko laid her head on her pillow and pulled the blankets up to her chest.

"I told you sleep wasn't over rated." She smirked, "Says you."

She paused and yawned, slowly closing her eyes, "I could stay up...all night."

"You're slurring."

"No I'm no-." and she fell asleep. Just like that.

Itachi smirked as he lay against the pillow beside her it was strange, he hadn't felt at all weird by the position they were in. Sharing a bed. She only sleeping in her panties. Sure she was pretty and all but hadn't felt like he was some how taking advantage of her. It was different but some how he also managed to fall asleep.

________________________________________ 

A/N:

_  
__A faithful friend is a good friend. _

_Even though they might act a bit crazy, like Mariko._

~*~

Awww they slept together,  
hopefully Itachi doesn't try anything on her,  
nah I'm kidding he wouldn't think twice about that...

Or would he...


	15. Different Paths

||| [T] h e [C] a f e |||^Itachi Uchiha^|||-Chapter  
Fifteen-

Chapter Fifteen: Different paths

"There is something haunting in the light of the moon; it has all the dispassionateness of a disembodied soul, and something of its inconceivable mystery." ~ Joseph Conrad

~*~

Itachi rolled over on his side pressing his finger against her cheek. She patted his hand away like it was a fly.

"I don't want to work I just want to sleep...sleep all day." She meowed as she pulled the blankets up. Again Itachi traced a pattern on her cheek. She smiled.

"Misuki...Stop it." Then he flicked her nose. She said the most delightful and peaceful 'ow' he has ever heard and sighed as he scrambled for a pen and paper.

_'Meet me at the bridge tonight,__  
__9:00 p.m.___

_Sharp!___

_Sorry for leaving you,__  
__You didn't want to wake up,__  
__~Onda'___

He grabbed his mesh shirt off the floor and left her to sleep in. He threw on his jacket and shoes and picked up the dangos and greedily eat each one and then threw the package in the garbage and left.

~*~

Mariko was once again bothered in her sleep. Misuki, her cat came over and began to lick her cheek and pat her tail in her owners face. With a loud sneeze Mariko woke up and stretched noticing the bare spot next to her.

"Onda?" She called out and then looked to find a small note written in handwriting beside her nightstand. She read it and smiled. She stood up and threw off her clothes and hopped in the shower for an hour. Now that she had money she didn't have to worry about saving her it as much as she use to.

When she came out she dressed in her most comfortable clothes, a pair of denim jeans and a cotton tank top along with a white wool sweater. She tied her hair in a pony tail and dressed her lips with a small layer of lip gloss and her eyelashes with black mascara. She went down stairs to her kitchen and fixed herself a bowl of cereal, and went to basement.  
The walls were concrete grey and the floor also wooden. She had a lot of laundry to do. After finishing all of her chores she painted her nails and read a few magazines and gave Misuki a bath. She was really due for one. By the time she knew it, it was 5:00 p.m.

~*~

7:56 p.m.

Itachi leaned over the bridge, staring at the water below. He had to do it tonight; he couldn't risk being with her any longer. Not only was he endangering himself by visiting her all the time also her by being near her. If any other member found out about this then...

He heard a few footsteps from behind him and sighed. He allowed the figure to wrap it's arms around his neck. A small bit of red began to form at the tips of his ears.

"Hello." He said calmly. The figure reached to pull  
down Itachi's hood, and leaned in closer.

There was something different about her chakra.

Stronger then before maybe,

"Hey Itachi no Danna." The blonde released his co-worker. Itachi's heart skipped a beat. He pivoted on his heel and found himself face to face with the blonde teenager.

"What are you doing here Deidara?" Itachi said on a monotone.

"Let's just say Kisame couldn't keep your secret anymore. Un."

Itachi paled,'_ Kisame I trusted you to do this one thing for me.'___

The blonde chuckled, "Relax 'Tachi. I'm just kidding."

"Then how did you know I was in Iwa. Wait…why are you _even_ here?"

"Good question. You see, I am a very curious person. The other day when you defended Kisame from Hidan. You whispered something in his ear and looked straight at me. Yes you probably still think that I'm a stupid kid who doesn't know better, but actually I'm quit the opposite. Kisame is very loyal to you, you know. He wouldn't spill a word. I decided to get another source. After I over heard you speaking with Pein about 'A cafe'. I fallowed you. You actually have been acting quite different. So who is it? Un."

Deidara smiled wide, "Who's the girl...unless it's not a girl and you just swing in that direc-."

"You've come all this way to ask that?" Itachi cut him off.

"Yeah, I told you I'm curious. I have no black mail against you at all don't worry. I swear I won't tell anyone. Just…Hey, can I meet her un?"

"No!" Itachi gave him a death glare.

"C'mon Itachi I want to meet her. See if you have a good type? Un."

"Type?"

"Yes un."

"Deidara."

"Un." The blonde locked his blue eyes with the uchiha's scarlet ones.

"Go back to the base now." Deidara rose and eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Can't. Make. Me. Un." Itachi huffed and then turned around to go lean back against the bridge.

~*~

Mariko walked down the stairs with a wide smile on her face.

"Deidara, do you even have permission to be here?"

Mariko froze.

From a distance she found the two figures chatting away. She hide herself behind an Oak while occasional trying to make out what the two figures looked like. There she saw Onda and another person. The second one wore a black cloak and held a cocky expression on his face.

"What will Leader sama say when he finds out you sneaked out of the base?"

"I don't care un."

_Maybe it was a different Deidara. It's a common name right?__  
_  
"Plus, what do you think Leader sama would say when he finds out that the infamous Itachi Uchiha, the one who wiped out hid whole clan. Tsk Tsk Tsk. Has a girlfriend."

_His family…_

_  
__It's not true is it?_

_  
__But he told me…_

"She's not my girlfriend, and she's going to be here any minute so please, can you go disappear."

The blonde stuck up his nose, "What's that suppose to mean un!"

"Leave. Now. Deidara."

"Too late she's already seen me un. There's no point." Itachi flicked his eyes over to the bush where the reddish brown haired girl concealed herself. She looked around and noticed the blonde was no longer in sight. There was a tap on her shoulder. She was too afraid to look behind her.

"Hi un." A voice sang in her ear.

~*~

Heart pounding,

words screaming,

Blood rushing

The only thing I could think of was to run,

But I never did,

I Mariko Kain, was to

Afraid

For what laid

Ahead

* * *

xD

Deidara rocks my socks,

I slightly feel bad for Itachi,

And it was all going so well…

Thanks for reading

I Less then three all of you

3

:)


	16. Letting Go

||| [T] h e [C] a f e |||^Itachi Uchiha^|||-Chapter Sixteen-

Chapter Sixteen: Letting go might always be the best way

"Laughter and tears are both responses to frustration and exhaustion. I myself prefer to laugh, since there is less cleaning up to do afterward."  
~Kurt Vonnegut

~*~

Her P.O.V

He snaked his hand around the front of my chest,

_Heart pounding,___

And held my hands behind my back.

_Unclear vision_

A bead of sweat fell down from the left side of my temple. I watched as my chest continued to rise up and down. His arm made breathing a chore. Although my mind seemed to be wide awake; telling me to run. Run as fast as I could. I just couldn't. My heart didn't want me to leave. It told me stay put.

_My was throat going dry___

"Is this her Itachi no danna?"__

_So he used an alias,__  
__he couldn't trust me,__  
__typical for an Akatsuki member.___

_Why had I ever __trusted_ _him___

"Deidara please go back to the base now. You're scaring her." _Itachi _began to approach us. Only hate had filled his eyes.

_I've never seen him like that before, __  
__but then again, __  
__I didn't know anything about him, __  
__to begin with, ___

Deidara clacked the roof of his mouth with his tongue, "Believe me she's more scared of you then she is of me."

"Deidara." Itachi groaned impatiently.

"You know I didn't even know you never told her anything about yourself. Especially leaving out that part where your an that you're an S-class nin. Un. How do you ever think you'll form a relationship if you keep lying about yourself? Well now she knows your secret. You have to kill her. Un. All well." and at that moment he let go off me. Not expecting, my body dropped to the floor.

I caught myself with my hands, then kneeled on my left knee and stood up dusting off my not grass stained jeans.

I shrugged my shoulders and turned around to the blonde and poked him in the shoulder.

"He would have told me eventually you know _Deidara chan_." I glared at him, and then turned back around the face the raven haired man.

"Well I guess I know too much, He's right. Itachi. Kill me." I said placing my hands to my side a smirk began to play on my lips;

He gave me a blank expression, "Are you testing me."

"What the hell do you think?" I locked my eyes with his, "If you really are what you say you are then I'm fine with that. I know-."

"Mariko..."

_I just shook my head._

Then I felt a jab in the back of my neck,

_And with I swallowed up by darkness.'_

_  
_~*~  
I felt something tickle on my face. I opened by eyes but was then welcomed with a eight legged creature. It's beady eyes stared into mine.

I let out an ear piercing scream as I literally jumped out of my sheets in my room. The lights were turned off. I took a few deep breaths.

Wait was I sleeping.

_I fell asleep!___

"Crap Onda! Why." My eyes flicked over to a lonely clock.

It read 11:37 p.m.

I immediately jumped out of my bed but soon found myself grabbing on my head.

It felt as if elephants were parading on top of it.

I noticed Misuki was absent; she would usually sleep when I was sleeping but I brushed that off my shoulders and raced down the stairs. Even if was to late maybe I could find the inn he stayed at, but when I came down stairs and saw him sitting on a pillow sipping a cup of tea.

"Oh I was wondering when you would wake up." He half smiled at me.

"I'm so sorry Onda I wasn't at the bridge, I think I got to carried away cleaning and fell asleep." He nodded.

"You were at the bridge, that's where you meet me un." A blonde haired teenager walked out from behind her kitchen door. He held an apple to his mouth.

_Throat it's hurting,__  
__It's useless to scream now,_

_Anyways,__  
__he's the same age as you,_

_Maybe even younger,__  
_  
"He promised not to hit you again. Don't worry about him." Itachi obviously found out that I was slightly shaky. He passed me a cup of tea, "You were freaking out and telling me to kill you and then the not so intelligent Deidara."

_So he hit me, __  
_  
There was a childish 'hey' in the background.

"Knocked you out. You've been unconscious for two hours now. Which is pretty good for your recovery, some would stay in a state like that for days." I grabbed my head and mutter something to low for them to hear.

"I should have hit her harder un." Deidara took another bite of his apple and came over to sit beside her, "I love your fridge though. What's your name...Mariko."

"Where's Misuki." I murmured as I took another sip of tea, maybe it would help with the pain, "Do I look weird. My head hurts."

Deidara snickered and Itachi shot him a death glare.

"You're a lot more childish then I imagined." I told him standing up,

"I am a child, for your information." He stuck out his tongue.

"Where's Misuki?"

After a few minutes of calling she finally appeared behind the kitchen door and parading herself over to the blonde. She leapt into his cross legs. "That's strange, Misuki hates all males."

"I have a way with cats." Deidara said calmly as he stroke Misuki's fur.

Mariko chuckled, "I can't argue with that. Misuki loves you."

"Believe me, as childish as he is he can also be pretty evil if you ask me." Deidara smiled proudly.

I nodded.

Awkward silence passed around the room.

"So what shall we do with you, Mariko?" Deidara had a sadistic look on his face, "We can't let you walk around knowing about us."

"Deidara shut up and leave her alone." I started to braid a piece of my hair.

"No, Itachi he's right. I won't tell anyone," I locked eyes with the Uchiha, "I promise. And friends keep their promises."

He nodded and stood up.

"Sorry about everything Mariko." He grabbed Deidara's arm and hoisted him up, "About tonight and everything. You should have never been involved, and."

"Shut up just and tell me when we will meet again." I gave him a sappy smile. I tried to lighten the mood. It didn't work as well as I thought.

"I'll surprise you." And with that the two were gone.

I sighed and left to my room to go back to sleep.

~*~

Itachi's P.O.V

It took all the power I had to stop me from lashing out at the blonde. I know that he was curious and everything but he hadn't made the situation any better, probably worst.

"See it wasn't as bad as you thought it would be. Un." Deidara smiled up at me.

_Wrong,_

_It went _horrible_ wrong._

He sighed deeply, "Fine be like that, and you do realise that in a way I _helped _you."

"How." He put his hands behind his head and sighed like I already knew the answer to that.

"You were going to leave her, I know you, and if I would have never shown up she would be incomplete depression."

"And how do you know that."

"By the way she acts differently around you. When you came up to her. I kept a good count on her pulse. It sped up. At first I thought it was from fear but instead, she loves you, you know un."

"Don't say foolish things like that."

He rolled his eyes, "You'll one day accept what I've done."

"Stop fallowing me and go back to the base Deidara."

He puckered his bottom lip, when he noticed I wasn't affected he groaned and went away.

I shook my head while thinking of ways of causing him pain as I went back to my inn.

~*~

_Things were finally piecing together,_

_I didn't have to worry anymore,_

_Now that I knew__ the truth,_

_That I longed to find,_

_All though it was scary,_

_I now know that it will be all right,_

_And now I can sleep without fear,_

_I hope._

A/N;

Hm, what do you think?

The next chapter will be quite interesting now that things are starting to piece together like a jigsaw.

Fun.

*Nervous giggle here*

All well :)

Thanks for reading

3


	17. Smile, Smile, and Smile

||| [T] h e [C] a f e |||^Itachi Uchiha^|||-Chapter Seventeen-

Chapter Seventeen: Smile, Smile, and Smile

"You can choose to be happy or sad and whichever you choose that is what you get. No one is really responsible to make someone else happy, no matter what most people have been taught and accept as true."

~Sidney Madwed

~*~

It was Tuesday,

A Cheerful

Tuesday

____

Kyou's P.O.V

"Oyie Mariko. You can take your break now. You've been working since 8:00 a.m. and it's already 3:00 p.m.! You must be starving." I tapped on her shoulder. She whipped her head back around to face me and gave one of her flashiest smiles. She chuckled something under her breath that I couldn't quite understand until she walked back to the cafe's main room to serve her last table.

_'Don't worry about me Kyou. You're starting to even make me doubt myself.'_

I grunted and reached over to grab a chocolate chip muffin. Ever since Kain had arrived the cafe has been so busy, was it because of her quirky attitude or people just wanted to watch her fall on butt all day long. Okay maybe I was over exaggerating it a bit. There was this one guy that had always come to the cafe to just see her.

Were they lovers or something?!

A pink watermelon pink came to my cheeks as I noticed my sister watching me from the corner of her eyes.

"Kyou! Don't eat the food. Our baker in there works really hard to statisfy all our customers, the last thing we need is you snacking on everything!" I rolled my eyes as she walked back into her office to manage the bills for the Cafe. Actually the last thing she needed was her annoying brother hanging around her at her own job but it's pretty much her fault for begging me to volunteer for her. A few days ago our mother and father went to a neighbouring country on a special Ambu mission. My sister and I were going to become ninjas for the village but after we became chunins our parents took both of us out of the academy. They didn't want either of us all of a sudden to be involved in the ninja world. So looking for a job my sister had opened a Cafe, where it use to be a run down bar but a few of our friends helped us redecorate it and now, because of that girl out there it has become a 5 star cafe.

A smile began to form at the creases of my mouth as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Are you taking your break now Ms. Kain?" She nodded and reached for her coat, "Do you want to grab lunch at that new restaurant that opened up a few days ago? I'll treat."

She gave me a sad look, "I'm sorry Kyou. I'm actually meeting a friend for lunch maybe next time."

"Oh, Okay." and with that she left.

_At least she said next time._

_~*~_

Mariko's view

I smiled at the raven haired man who was perched like a bird on the railing next to one of the houses. He hopped down and stood in front of me.

"Sorry work took a bit longer then usual." He nodded, "So where do you want to eat at."

"It's a surprise." He pivoted on his heel and lead the way to a gravely path on the west side of Iwagakure.

"You know Itachi I haven't been down this way before. Is it a short cut?" He turned his head over his shoulder and smiled, "Surprise."

_Ah yes a surprise, another surprise._

Soon we were face to face with this small shop that read the words 'Noodles. Soup'

My mouth began to fill with saliva as a scent of Miso and urban spices filled the air. Itachi reached over to open the door as I walked in.

"Aw it's so cute in here." I looked up at all the little bamboo shoots and sandy coloured walls. It's so traditional. A young lady walked out from behind a counter and escorted us to a table where we received to menus and bowls in front of us.

"You told me how much you like soups so I did some research and found out that this little restaurant had just opened up a few days ago.

_Was this the place where Kyou was taking about?_

I shook my head and he looked at me strange.

"Something wrong?" He spoke on a calm tone.

"No just thinking about something."

He had a concerned expression on his face and his shoulders had tensed up.

"What was it?"

"Hey, you should meet my mother." His facial expression hadn't changed but he had relaxed his shoulders.

"Even after telling you I'm an S-class criminal, assassin for hire...you are still thinking about having me meet your mother?" His concern expression was soon replaced with an amused one. A large smile came across my lips as I nodded.

"Like I said about the twentieth time. I don't care about that _stuff _your business is yours and mine is mine. Everyone has reasons for their choices." I took out my chop sticks and played around with them. Picking up a napkin and dropping it several times.

"I respect you for that. Most humans are in your face, trying to know everything about you. You're different."

"I'm different in a good way right?" I raised an eyebrow at him making myself look very suspicious of him. He looked right from left and then signaled me over to him before whispering something in my ear.

"Yes, Mariko in a very good way."

"So are you going meet her?" Our waitress came over and asked for our order and our conversation went right back to where I left off.

"Yes. I will." I smiled again and reached for his pinkie.

"Swear. 'Cause you will see her tonight."

And he did.

~*~

We ended up splitting the bill and now I was throwing on a black sweeter and holding a bouquet of flowers for my mother. Itachi was playing around with Misuki, earning a hiss here and there.

"Okay we are going now." I said putting my last earring in my ear as I petted Misuki on the head and grabbed my keys he fallowed behind and I locked the door. It was around 9:00 p.m.

After the lunch with him I had went back to work. For the rest of the day Kyou was a bit quiet and I shrugged that off my shoulder. I had told the Uchiha to stay at my house until I got back. I also told him he could eat as much fruit he wanted. I found the blonde man from behind a counter he smiled and told me about how my mother had been asking for me. I looked over my shoulder to see Itachi. He looked uncomfortable.

"Don't worry she doesn't bite..._hard._"

"That's not making me feel better." I twisted the silver door knob and we walked in. There was the figure from last Tuesday. Somehow she looked a lot weaker then she did last Tuesday. I refused to believe it and walked over and placed the flowers in the vase. Her eyes fluttered open and a smile came across her pale lips.

"Mariko." She smiled up at me.

_Her voice was just as weak as she looked._

I called Itachi over. He smiled at her.

"Oh hello." She reached over to him and took his hand in hers, "I'm Natsuke, and we haven't met before."

& then she gasped, "Oh Mariko is this your friend Onda?"

I nodded. She attempted to smile as evilly as she could. She called me over and whispered something in my ear.

My cheeks turned as red as a beet.

I backed away.

Itachi started up a conversation but I wasn't exactly paying any attention.

'_You have such great taste just like your lil' mother. I didn't expect him to be drop dead gorgeous.' _The words played around in my mind_. _

_Gorgeous he was, but only a friend._

"Well it was great meeting you, Onda. Mariko bring this boy to visit your mama more often Okay. He is one of the good ones." Then she let up a couch.

A bone chilling cough.

There was a knock on the door and a nurse with long black hair tied in a pony tail walked in. "I'm sorry but visiting hours are over, please come by again soon." She smiled softly as I kissed my mom on the cheek and walked out. Itachi again fallowed behind me. From outside of the room I heard another cough.

Before I knew it we were outside in the cold.

"Your mother is a very special person. Just like you." I gave him a hug.

"Thanks for doing that for me, it really means a lot. Not everyone would come and visit their friends' dyeing mother." Somehow the way I said the word friend, it sounded more then just that.

He nodded and I let go off him and turned the opposite direction he went.

"I'll see you next week okay?"

"Yes. Promise."

And with that, he left.

* * *

_Good bye my friend_

_But somewhere,_

_deep down,_

_I knew our friendship was much more then that,_

_much more deeper,_

_much more valued,_

_then any other I have ever had,_

_or experienced,_

_with any other human being_

* * *

_A/N;_

_And God said Let there be "plot twisters." bwa hahaha_

_Soon, soon enough _

_I am evil_

_Thanks for reading_

_Reviews are Love~_


	18. Can't forget, can't forgive

||| [T] h e [C] a f e |||^Itachi Uchiha^|||-Chapter Eighteen-  
Chapter Eighteen:Can't forget, can't forgive

"There is one pain I often feel, which you will never know. It is caused by the absence of you."

~Anonymous

~*~

It was December 22nd

The winter solstice,

Usually the week before Christmas was busy,

With all the family planning,

Where everyone would get together,

Where lovers confessed secrets,

And sometimes,

When the most unexpected things would happened,

And sometimes those unexpected things were completely unbearable.

~*~

Mariko was baking a batch of shortbread cookies while humming to one of her favourite songs as Misuki was chasing a spider. She set on the kettle for hot chocolate and took out a mug. There was a knock at her door and she immediately ran for it still holding the mug.

_'Maybe it was Itachi.'_

She thought happily before meeting face to face with a masked man holding a scroll. He had a fox shape ambu mask, and messy blonde spiky hair. He also wore the traditional ambu uniform.

"Mariko Kain." He said slowly. His voice was stoic as he unbinded the scroll and began to read out, "I have some unbearable news for you."

And he began to read.

She lost the grip on her mug as the ambu began to read the scroll.

It crashed into a million pieces.

Her face began to ache and her throat grew dry for thirst, but no tears.

"We are sorry for you lost. Good bye Ms. Kain." She didn't even thank him for the trouble of bring her the news. He walked away and she closed the door. She didn't pay any attention to the broken glass and walked straight into the kitchen. She turned off the burner for the hot chocolate and went upstairs. She opened the door knob to her room and then locked the door behind her. She laid down on her bed and pulled the blankets up to her chest and rested her head into her pillow.

Misuki laid her head down.

Tortured and despondent cries echoed around the house.

_If only cats could cry._

~*~

She woke with a different mood in morning then she would usually. She was not angry, she was not scared, she was not quirky, and instead she was Mello.

_She didn't yell at her alarm clock, _

_She didn't crank up the warm water in her shower, _

_She didn't put on any makeup_,

And she didn't eat breakfast.

Instead she just grabbed her cigarettes and walked out into the frail winter. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as she leaned against the door to her house. She took out her lighter and lit one of her sticks and took a puff. A few more were fallowed after that and she then walked back inside her house. She never smoked in the house, she was afraid on the smell lingering around when she had guests.

She took three deep breaths and then fell to her knees; tears began to form in her eyes. Before she knew it she heard a knock at the door. She didn't want to stand up it but something inside her came out forcing her to open the door. She wiped her tears on her shirt and forced herself again to smile.

Kyou stood at the door holding a basket of muffins. In one hand he held the basket and in the other he had his hand behind his head. Eyes closed and a dimpled smile.

"Hi Kain I hope it's not to late. I brought over some muffins for-." He opened his eyes and saw the red faced girl.

"Kain are you..." He trailed off and dropped the basket off muffins beside of her feet. He looked into her green orbs and then took a deep breath of air.

She quickly beamed and took a big sniff, "Ah I was just cutting some onions, you know how they make your eyes all watery." She pointed at herself, "Now I'm a mess."

"Are you sure you're okay."

"Yeah, I am." She gentle punched him in the arm, "What did I saw about worrying about me."

He smiled softly as he picked up the basket and handed it to her.

"I baked these for you." He smiled, "Happy holidays."

"That's really sweet Kyou." She sniffed and gave him a sad hug and then closed the door as he walked away.

She walked into the kitchen and placed the muffins on the counter. Itachi had told her to meet him at the bridge tonight.

She was starting to think it wasn't such a good idea.

And with that she broke down into tears and tormented silent cries,

And she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

~*~

Lost like these ones,

Will forever leave a permanent scar,

________________

That was kinda sad,

My friend's father died,

They were very close,

:(

3 You guys

Thanks for reading

Next chapter will probably be very intense

Get ready :)


	19. Emancipate

||| [T] h e [C] a f e |||^Itachi Uchiha^|||-Chapter Nineteen-

Chapter Nineteen: Emancipate

"To the world you may be just one person,**  
**but to one person you may be the world."

~ Unknown

~*~

Scarlet eyes watched over the shaded green forest from the north east area of Iwa. The smell of firewood surrounded the bridged area. The air was crisp and thin as the Uchiha took a deep breath an inhaled.

_Where was she?_

Thoughts scattered around in his mind like leaves during a wind storm. He glared daggers down below at the grey waters. Two white birds were floating along the surface. He glanced back to the sky before hearing voices from behind him. He whipped his head behind him to see a silver haired shinobi.

"I guess I was the first one to find you, Itachi Uchiha."

Before the black haired man could react he felt a surge of pain flow from the right of his shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing here out in the open anyways. I thought you were an akatsuki member?"

~*~

Mariko grabbed her chest and sat up, taking in a few deep breaths and wiping the crust out of her eyes from dried up tears. Murmuring a few words to herself she made a beeline for her washroom where she fixed herself up a bit and paced around in it finally convincing herself to go out and meet the Uchiha. She was obviously late but if he wasn't there then there was nothing to worry about and if he was, she would have some explaining to do. He would surely understand her reasons for being late. He wasn't that type of person to scowl and walk away.

That's one thing she knew for sure about _him_.

His sense of understanding.

She ran down the stairs letting out a few more tears from grieving and took a few nibbles off a muffin Kyou had brought her earlier that morning.

It was an hour after the specific time that was chosen for their meeting. She slipped on a pair of silver flats and reached out to grab the knob on the glazed mahogany door when there was a knock. She turned the wooden handle and was face to face with a beaten up Uchiha.

"Mariko...You were late...being late....when you're the one planning to meet...You...should not be the one to arrive late..." He forced the words out of his mouth as he grabbed for his stomach, "But...I...I told that before though..."

He staggered a bit on his feet before falling over, eyes shutting immediately, he waited to hit the ground but fragile arms wrapped around his waist and carried his up a few stairs to an area full of pillows. She laid the heavier body down and ran into the kitchen to grab a cup of water for the ex leaf nin. She held it to his lips but he moved his head over to the side.

"What happened?" Her eyes going teary.

She didn't want to lose another close-.

"Foolishness..." He huffed.

"But," She muttered as she went to lock her front door.

Distant voices in the background. She shifted the lock and stood their for a few seconds eaves dropping on a conversation.

"Ginta said that he saw one of them a few seconds ago in this area, he entered into on of the shoin zukuris." There was a pause before a female's voice took over.

"What are you waiting for! Check every house now. If anyone refuses..." Mariko took her ear off the door and went back to where the injured Akatsuki laid.

"You don't have to do this Mariko. I have no idea how to pay you back-."

"If you want to help me," She grunted as she wrapped his arm around her neck and snuck under his waist again before carrying him in a bridal style, "You gotta lose at least 200 pounds."

A smirk spread across him face.

There was a knock at Mariko's door.

_Knock_

_Crap_

_Knock_

Crap

_Knock_

_Crap_

"Here there is an area in my basement where I keep some old things. They won't look in here. You can hardly notice it's even here anyways." Mariko opened the small notch on the door, "Could you craw in?"

He nodded and did as she asked. She sealed the door behind him.

He noticed something in her eyes before she did so. A sense of sadness.

Was she sad for him?

Or something else.

He hadn't felt any care from another human being since he was thirteen.

That's when he was assigned _that _mission.

_The _mission that tore his life apart.

He felt so stupid at the moment. How could he let his guard down so easily? Mariko was right to a certain level, sometimes sleep could be over rated to a degree where you could be attack at any time. _Hell he shouldn't even be in Iwa period._ Well there goes one rule.

'As long as you keep your presence on a low ground.'

Itachi made a mental huff as he turned his neck to the left side. He hadn't noticed before but there was a small bit of light. The room was actually bigger then he expected. There had been a few portraits on the walls. One of a small brunette standing beside an older male. Like the girl he had brownish red hair and a pair of green narrow eyes. There was an uncomfortable feeling about the picture. The smaller girl looked up at the man as if in awed by his presence. He flicked his eyes over to another picture where it had a great open field and the same little girl dressed in a black kimono laying on the ground. Both pictures were collecting dust. Itachi felt himself slowly gaining strength and chakra. There was a stand of Katanas and a few scrolls. She told him she studied ninjitsu and attended the academy so the Katanas didn't make him feel at all curious.

There was a black stand with another portrait on it. This time covered in so much dust the Uchiha could barely manage to make out the picture. Searched over and held it in his lap, blowing away the grey fragments. It was a picture of the same man laying a gentle kiss on the top of an older figure that looked a lot like Mariko.

"_Could it possible be her father?" _Itachi thought as he placed the picture back on the shelf, _"He looks more like an older teen then a man who carries a child. Maybe..."_

There was a knock on the crawl space.

"Itachi?" Mariko called before a small flash of yellow light shown in. Mariko poked her head through the entrance and smiled at him, "Their gone. They said that I was a good girl for letting them in so easily, after that they suspected nothing. Man you must have used up so much of your chakra eh?"

Itachi said nothing as he crawled towards her. He looked behind him one last time and came out the crawl space. She held out her hand and he took it with a small smile, "Thank you for helping me."

She smiled back and lifted him to his feet, "I'll put on some tea and you can then explain to me what the hell happened."

"That's t he first time I heard you swear."

"Well I'm ticked off at the moment." Itachi scanned for any flaws on her face to prove any other emotions but only found the brunette extremely relieved.

_'Could she really have a sibling?'_ He thought to himself. He was slowly growing impatient to find the answer.

__________

A/N; I had to redo the chapter :(

Sorry, hehe

Thanks for reading though.

& all the great reviews.

I love you guys!!!


	20. Wonder why

||| [T] h e [C] a f e |||^Itachi Uchiha^|||-Chapter Twenty-

Chapter Twenty: Wonder why?

"Let's benaughty and save Santa the trip."

~Gary Allen

~*~

"Why do you smoke?" Itachi turned his head over to the girl who pulled out a white rod from her pocket.

"A bad habit." Out came the lighter, "I only smoke when I'm stressed out."

"Are you stressed at the moment?" She whipped her head over to him.

"What do you think?" She snapped and he turned his head away. She felt guilt pulling on her and apologized.

"I'm sorry it's just that-."

"No need to apologize, it's not even under your control, it's my fault. I should leave." He lifted himself up from her bed.

"No, please don't! I mean...we don't know if they're still there, it's better to stay until morning."

"It's been a day I'm sure I can manage." She bit her lip.

"Please stay." She put down her cigarette.

He raised an eyebrow at her but found her looking as if she was about to cry.

"Mariko?" He said softly.

She didn't reply and instead covered her face. She started to cry, "It's not the Ambu, and it's something else, isn't it?"

Her cries became louder and she murmured something under her breath, "Once I gain something I end up losing it, it always happens and I don't know why. There is nothing I can do about it. Maybe I should just lock myself in my room and never go out ever again. It seems easier that way."

"Mariko..." Itachi said calmly, "You need relationships in life; even though some don't stay you can try again and make it much more powerful."

"What if it's beyond my reach....then what?" She was starting to calm herself down.

"There are always bad things that happen but right after a good thing comes."

"Has that happen to you?" She wiped away her tears.

"Yes."

"Am I an idiot?"

"No." He shook his head, "Your just emotional...stressed out. Why?"

"Mother died..."

Itachi said nothing and she laid down on her pillow.

"That's why..." He trailed off.

"Well...it's not the end of the world....and it is Christmas tomorrow. We can celebrate it together if you want?"

"Is that Okay with Misuki?"

"As long as Deidara comes over again then...it's okay."

She laughed.

"I got you something..." He reached into the pocket of his cloak and pulled out a key chain with a deformed looking smiling strawberry shaped face. He passed it to her. "I know It's a lame and a sad excuse for a gift but, I figured that you like fruit so I saw the key chain."

~*~

_Flash back_

_"What the hell are you doing?" Kisame looked over at his partner holding a deformed smiling strawberry keychain._

_"Looking for something to give Mariko for Christmas."_

_"Wow...Itachi's going soft." Kisame snickered and then received an evil glare, "Don't you think it will scare her...It's kinda giving me the creeps at the moment._

_"I like it." He picked up two of the key chains._

_"Please don't tell me you're buying one for your self two?" Before Kisame could stop him the Uchiha had already purchased the two deranged key chains._

_"You don't even have a key set." Itachi hooked it on to his Kusa hat._

_Kisame's jaw dropped but he didn't say a word._

_Flash back over_

_~*~_

"I think it's...cute." She lied.

He half smiled, "That's good."

"I feel bad though...I didn't get you anything."

He reached over to her pack of cigarettes, "Hey not those-."

He stood up and walked into the washroom and dropped them into the toilet.

"That's your Christmas present for me."

She smirked; _she had four more packs in her closet._

"Fine." She laid her head back down.

"I wanted to ask you. For a long time now." Mariko placed the strawberry keychain on her dresser and rolled over to face theUchiha.

"Why is it that you joined the Akatsuki, you don't really seem like a terrorist to me and neither does Deidara. Or maybe no one really understands your leaders aim, do thehidden villages over exaggerate on certain details?"

"You have only seen my sane side Mariko; you don't know the other me. And I am not sure whether anyone exaggerates any thing that we have done. All we do is get the job done and leave. Think of it more as an assassin's job." She frowned.

"Have you ever showed me your other side." Her thoughts wandered back to when they had first meet.

"No."

"What about Deidara." She could still feel his touch.

He paused for a few minutes and then finally replied, "No."

"Oh." She smiled and then turned away from him grabbing a white stick from her draw and a lighter.

She perched her lips and put it to her mouth and sucked in the smoke and exhaled.

"For someone who cares a lot about her skin they shouldn't be smoking."  
He reached over and plucked it out of her mouth, stubbing it into an ashtray.

She stuck out her bottom lip and tried to grab it back but he had stopped her.

"You really do care about me don't you?" She rolled her head over him and smiled wide.

He said nothing and she sat up.

"You know...I also really wanted to ask something else..." A little red began to form at her cheeks.

He put his hands behind his head and locked his scarlet eyes on her green ones.

"If you ever find yourself in the neighbourhood, and you have no where to stay." She reached into her back pocket and pulled out a key to her house, "Your welcome to stay here anytime, you don't even have to ask, just let yourself in. I know that Inn's here are crap and all but-."

He sat up as well and put a hand on her shoulder before leaning in to kiss her on the cheek.

"That's really nice of you Mariko." He took the key out of her hand and placed it in his pocket. He poked her nose and she immediately turned several shades of pink before wrapping her arms around him and crashing her lips to his. At first the Uchiha was surprised and she was to, had she really done that? God he probably thought she was a creeper now. Ontop of her cring in front of him and now this. She was swallowed up in all her conffusion. He probably wanted to get the heck out of there and never see her again and and and-

Something slipped into her mouth and she smirked while still in the kiss. Seconds seemed like minutes, and minutes seemed like hours while she slipped her hand up and down the back of his neck. He found his way to her hips and before she knew it she was in her bra and him in his boxers.

From a sad distance Misuki curled herself up on the Uchiha's Akatsuki clock and fell a sleep.

~*~

Mariko was breathing heavily and giggled as she and Itachi rolled off the bed, her pink and yellow blanket covered both of them. She laid on top of his chest, laying gentle kisses on his forehead, cheeks, neck and lips. Misuki immediately woke up and leapt out of the room and the keychain fell of the counter.

"You know I think I'm in love you..." She thought outloud while resting her head on his chest; he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Me too..." He smiled and brought his other arm to her head and played with her hair, "Me too."

* * *

A/N;

:)

Ooooo They made 'Love'.

Tee hee

Reviews are love~

Thanks for reading !!


	21. Surrender

||| [T] h e [C] a f e |||^Itachi Uchiha^|||-Chapter Twenty One-

Chapter Twenty One: Surrender

"Everyone smiles in the same language."  
~**Anonymous**

~*~

Mariko through on a pair of jeans and a knitted sweater. She practically skipped down the stairs and found the Uchiha in her kitchen. He passed her a mug of green tea and wished her a merry Christmas. She snorted and pointed at her sad excuse of a Christmas trees. An artifical green disgrace, it had been at least nine years since she had a real one due to Misuki's urge to tear down all the real ones. Somewhat believing that a real bird was perched at the top.

"Have you eaten yet?" She cracked two eggs and started to make herself a cheese omlet.

"No, I thought you know I couldn't cook?" She flipped the omlet and smirked at him.

"You can make tea…"

"Not really."

She muffled a laugh and said, "Would you like me to make an omlet for you?"

He nodded, "That would be nice."

~*~

Everything had turned out just as she wanted, The two would meet up every weekend, unless he had a mission. He would tell her before time and she would wait. Her waitressing job at the cafe had become easier and she hadn't spilt, dropped, or broken anything in a long time. She worked as hard as she could and she never took any days off, unless it was for holidays or it was the weekend. Sometimes hewould appear at her cafe, and surprise her with taking her out for lunch during her break. Mariko was so happy with everything around her, knowing that she finally had someone who had cared and loved her and wouldn't leave like others, _like him._

But there was one thing that came before the Uchiha, she promised the furball that Misuki was always going to be her favourite…

Mariko was scribbling something down in her diary as the orange furred feline slept on the corner of her bed. 

~*~

Mariko wasn't the only one who had been currupted by the word called 'love' but the great Itachi Uchiha himself, had fallen to it's might and accepted it without hesitation. Hidan looked at him strange every time they had passed by each other in the hallway. Kisame snickered away at how soft his partner had gotten over a girl, and Deidara. Well he was the only one who was happy for him.

Deidara had a whole new respect for the Uchiha.  
The blonde have never known that the Uchiha was capable of such a word,  
-But Itachi was just full of surprises.

"Sooooo, Itachi san. Have you two done the dirty yet?" If Kisame had eyebrows they would be wagging at him.

"Why do you always asume these perverted thoughts between Mariko and I?"

"So you have." Kisame nodded and smacked his partner on the back, "That's great and all. I should congradulate you, but Hidan isn't the only one who is suspicious about you anymore. His partner, Konan, Zetsu, Leader sama, God even Tobi is. The only one I can think of right now who would really give a flying fox is Deidara. And he is usually the one who quirks to curiousity."

"That's because Deidara knows already."

"Whaaa~?"

~*~

Itachi explained everything with his partner and Kisame frowned.

"Do you actually trust him?"

"No." Itachi said without an ounce of hesitation.

Kisame nodded and crossed his arms behind his head, "So when are you planning on telling Leader sama, unless you break away from her before he finds out."

"I have everything already thought out. You don't need to worry about me, Kisame."

"Um hm." Kisame mumbled.

~*~

Mariko found herself finishing her last shift. She had all together thirty nine tables served today. Compared to when she first began to work in the cafe it had been a lot busier. The peppermint cafe started off as a little walk in pick up goods store but after at least three months it had become one of the top ten cafes in the shinobi world. Kasumi was so proud that her tiny business had reached so high. Kyou on the other hand seemed a tad bit gloomy. He had tried to talk to Mariko a few times, even congratulate her on her raise but somehow she never had any time to even say a quick hello like they use to.

Kasumi tapped her fingers on two bags of gold coins and smiled proudly at the green eyed girl. She handed them over to her, "Mariko I can't thank you enough. I know at first I wasn't to sure about you but now...you have brought so much success to this little cafe."

Kasumi stopped paused. Her eyes began to tear up, "Thank you so much." She embraced the younger girl in a tight huge. Mariko smiled at patted her back.

"Don't give me all the credit; you were the one who bought this place." Kasumi let go off her and Mariko sighed deeply.

"I'll see you bright and early on Monday okay." Kasumi beamed as Mariko chuckled and walked out into the fresh January air. She took a huge breath and scrabbled through her pocket to find a white pack of cigarettes.

Itachi had a lot of her already but unfortunately there was just one habit he couldn't break.

~*~

Kyou swept around the banister in his sister's house. He noticed his sister writing some words on a piece of paper. He smiled and walked over to her.

"What do you want Kyou?" She looked up at him.

"I wanted to ask you something." He drummed his fingers on her desk, "It's actually pretty important."

"Hmmmm." She gave him a cat like grin, "Is it a girl?"

"Just that actually." She stood up and clapped her palms together.

"That's great! Okay I will tell you everything you need to know to im-." He sighed.

"Sisss." He groaned, "Please don't get all excite or anything."

"Why shouldn't I be excited? This is big no _huge_ news. You are _so_ lucky I am here."

_  
__'Am I Really?-.'_

"So who is it?"

~*~

Mariko sat on her bed counting the money she earned that week. She sighed deeply and threw her head against her pillow. Misuki had cuddled up to her side.

Her ears perked up to the knocking on her door. She sat up and flung out of her bedroom to the door.

'Please let it be him, please oh please.' Wait didn't she give him a key to open the door with? Why would he be knocking on her door when he could get in? It might have been a surprise. She fussed with the lock on the door and looked up at a male shaped figure.

"W-w-wha..." She stuttered.

~*~

Itachi folded his hands behind his head as he eyed his partner from the corner of his eye.

"Where is Deidara? Usually it's really loud when he's around here." Kisame spoke out loud.

"He's probably on a mission."

"But he has none this week,"

Itachi rolled his head to face Kisame, "Really?"

"Yeah, maybe he is checking out that girl of your- What's wrong?" Itachi had stood up and was out of the room in less then a half a second.

"Itachi san?" Kisame twitched his upper lip and sighed.

* * *

& I end it there Bwa hahahaha

Reviews are Love,

Oh and here's a clue,

Deidara is not the one knocking on her door!

Thanks For Reading !!


	22. His path of betrayal

||| [T] h e [C] a f e |||^Itachi Uchiha^|||-Chapter Twenty Two-

Chapter Twenty Two: His path of betrayal

"A positive attitude may not solve all your problems, but it will annoy enough people to make it worth the effort."

~ Herm Albright

~*~

"W-w-w-what?"

She peered into the eyes of the older male. He ran a hand through his brown hair and leaned against the door frame with a smirk, "_And_ _Hello to you Mariko_."

"Get the hell out of here Ichiro,"

"An after all of these years this is how I am welcomed?" She attempted to slam the door on him but he slid his food in between the door and wall.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa , watch your temper little miss." She felt like cussing out at the elder figure but instead scowled, "Someone can get hurt, and I'm not implying that to myself."

He invited himself in and closed the door behind him, "So."

"What do you want?" She eyed him.

"Well..." He manuvered his thumb and forefinger under his chin, "I heard about mom's death and I came to check out if you were okay."

"That's a lie!" She snapped at him while throwing her fists behind her. She had to force herself desire to not hit the teen square in the face.

"Yeah, it is. So...where is your boyfriend...or shall I saw the man who actually has the guts to be around you. Oh right, he's a criminal...he's probably use to violence."

"How much do you know?" She looked up at him shocked.

"Enough, you just proved some vital information." Mariko's lip began to quiver in anger. She sighed deeply before realising he had taken off his shoes and headed towards the living room, "It's pretty nice of mom to let you keep this house all to yourself and you keep it so clean. I'm truly jealous."

Mariko trailed behind him like a lioness. It was so tempting to Charlie horse him, but again she had controlled herself. He flopped himself down on a pillow and smiled up at her, "Are you going to ask how your dear older brother has been Mariko?"

"Why should I?" She cackled to herself before leaving to the kitchen to cut up random veggies to release her anger and frustration.

"Don't you love me?"

"_Hardly."_ He grabbed his heart and made an over exaggerated 'ouch'.  
He sat up and joined her in the kitchen.

"Can you leave?" She said more to herself, knowing internally that he wouldn't. He took the knife from her hands and began to chop the vegetables faster then her.

"You know, I really miss the good ol'days where you use to look at me in awe at everything I did." She shrugged, "What happened."

"You joined the dark side." He tilted his head, green eyes steadying hers. He licked his bottom lip. She turned to face him and tugged on the rope-like belt tied on his waist and flicked his nose, "You betrayed us. Hm, you've became extremely dangerous plus the little fact that if I am caught speaking to you I can be immediately arrested and executed."

"Good point. Yet you have an Akatsuki boy friend." He said in a sing song voice.

"It's not official."

"Oooooo," He placed the knife down and crossed his arms, "Really now, so was it a one night stand on Christmas or-."

Her face turned beet red, "How do you know about that!"

"You're so loud Mariko. We could hear the bed rock all the way from the sound village."

"Shut up!" She turned her head and began to chop the vegetables rapidly.  
"Gotcha, Orochimaru sama sent a spy to look out for your lover, turns out you guys were getting jiggy with it while he was investigating."

"What does that creep want with Itachi." She said it more as a demand. He shrugged his shoulders while turning away from his sister.

"You know." She slammed the knife down, "Please tell me Ichiro."

He shook his head and before she could get anyone information out of him he was at the door, "It would have been great if you came along with me. You would have been a great servant for Orochimaru sama."

_I rather die,_

Mariko took in a deep breath before entering back into the kitchen. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a porcelain glass. She approached it with angry in her eyes and smashed it into millions of pieces.

"I hate you nii san." She murmured under her breath, "I hate you."

Tears began to form in her eyes but she quickly blinked them away. The only cure for her anger was her cigs, and she had no idea where they were. She would have turned to her secret stash in her cupboard, but when she went to look for them earlier they were gone. A smile began to form on her lips, _Itachi_.

Although she was a tad bit pissed at him for taking them.

"Misuki." If she couldn't have her cigarettes then she wanted her cat. Even though she had no idea where she was either.

"Misuki." She called hopelessly.

The first place she thought of was her room but when she arrived there, she was acquainted with a 'friend.'

"I'm happy to see that Misuki is here." She smiled over at the blond and then she realised what exactly was going on. There was a man in her room, and that man wasn't her Itachi.

"How the heck did you get in here?" He looked over her and smiled.

"I like how you're not using any naughty words, un." He lifted himself up from her bed, "Who was that downstairs?"

"You're crazy!" She pointed an accusing finger at him, "Answer me first."

He pulled out a pair of keys. "Itachi's truly useless with house hold items un. Now answer me."

"W-when did you?"

"When you were working." Somehow he looked proud of performing a B and E into her home.

"Have you been in my room this whole time?"

"Yep." Still proud.

"But I was just in here, and I changed…out…of-."

"Yep." Her face turned several shades of red, "Don't worry, as tempted as I was I didn't look." Misuki twitch her ears and yawned. She took a seat beside it and began to pet the orange fur.

"So you weren't tempted?" She blushed and then frowned.

He cocked an eyebrow and shook his head, "What do you want me to say?"

"Nothing…"She sang.

"Okay then…"." He kept a steady gaze on her green eyes, " Who was that guy?"

She rolled her eyes, "Why do you want to know."

He took a seat beside her, he restrained himself from doing anything he'd regret, although he wasn't the one to regret things. She started to feel a tad bit uncomfortable around him, although he was a fellow Iwa nin, he was rogue.

But so was Itachi.

"Mariko…" He sang in her ear, "Tell me."

She pushed him awake and restrained to laugh. "God, you're so childish. He's my brother."

He cocked an eyebrow, "You have a brother. He's a sound nin you know. Are you sure?"

"He left Iwa just like you. Things just turned out differently."

She was quiet for a second, "I've tried to convince him out of it. Told me he was in it for life."

Misuki stood up and pattered her paws out of the room, "You know your cat has a pretty big attitude."

"I realise." He put an arm around her and smiled.

"You know Mariko Kain. I'm starting to like you." He lifted his hand and made a small pinch, "Just a little bit."

She smiled, "So why are you here, and don't give me some lame excuse that you were just visiting some family members.

"Nah, I was actually collecting something. Can't tell you because it's a secret. Anyways, I saw Misuki near the border so I decided to return her." She gave him a friendly hug which surprised him a bit.

"Despite the rumours, you're not to bad yourself, Deidara."

"What rumours?"

"Never mind." She jokingly punched him in the arm.

A/N; Itachi is a main character in this story (Thus it being an 'Itachi' story. But I am fun off plot twisters tee hee. Dei chan is also a main character.

So you met her brother, what do you think? He's a bit weird, but I think you guys might end up liking him. Or not…

So I'm wondering, is Dei chan telling the truth about going to her house in the first place, or is he looking for something else,

Dun Dun duhhhh…

Thanks for reading !!

I freaking love all of you guys :)


	23. April Fools Day

||| [T] h e [C] a f e |||^Itachi Uchiha^|||-April Fools Special-

"You will do foolish things, but do them with enthusiasm. "

~Colette

~*~

Btw; This has nothing to do with the main story line at the moment!!

Mariko's lips began to twitch into a full out goofy smile when she spotted the date on her calendar.

_April fools day_

Ah, the day where she could be even more childish then usual and run around playing tricks on random people she had never met before. Her smile widened as a series of pranks began to play through her head like a slide show. Although, this year was different. _This _year, she had a boyfriend, and she knew that close to nothing could get past him. Plus the Uchiha was probably oblivious to the fact there was even such a holiday. He'd probably laugh at the mention of such a silly holiday. But because she knew the Uchiha couldn't possible know about the holiday's existence had rendered him a perfect target.

She shivered with excitement as she planned out the perfect prank for her beloved victim.

~*~

Somewhere else in the world

Itachi sighed as he looked up miserable at the calendar pinned into his and his partner's tack board. It was that _holiday _again. He was still scarred from the last April fools day, where the orange masked moron stapled saran wrap on his walls. The Akatsuki base was a complete disaster and because of it the member's had spent the rest of the month repairing the base.

& that wasn't even the worst part.

Tobi hadn't come back to help them out with the damage and eventually everyone gave up on trying to kill him.

Itachi examined every centimetre of the room before walking out into the clear hallway. He made his way down to the living room-un harmed- and eventually found himself a distance away from the base. There was no way in hell he'd go through something like that again.

He hated the holiday with a burning passion but there had been a time in his life where he was quite fond of it.

His little brother-the one with the bird butt like hairstyle-had always been his partner in crime when the holiday had come out. The two of them had gone around the whole village toilet papering the hokages' tower and other houses along the way. The two of them were unstoppable with their pranks.

The Akatsuki member snickered at the memory before finding himself in front of the Iwagakure village gates'. Hopefully Mariko wasn't as immature as the other member's (Meaning Tobi) at the base and she hadn't believed in the holiday.

~*~

Itachi had promised her last Thursday that he would visit her, too bad for him it had been April fools day. Mariko successful thought of a joke she'd pull on the Uchiha, although it wasn't going to be any physical thing like throwing a pie in his face when he knocks on her door or shake his hand with a shock ring. No, she had something bigger planed and she'd wait it out.

Soon enough she heard a knock on her door and was greeted with the Uchiha, he had a bouquet of flowers-carnations- which he'd always bring for her when he'd show up at her door. He smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek before handing her the flowers where she'd fetch a vase for them and replaces them with the decaying ones upstairs in the room.

She set a kettle on for tea and they talked about life.

It had been at least two by now and she had decided to throw him a fast ball.

"You know Itachi san...There's something I've been meaning to tell you." He lifted the green tea cup to his mouth and mumbled a 'yes'.

"I'm pregnant."

The look on the Uchiha's face was absolutely priceless, she couldn't have picked a better time! Although her new cushions had been drenched with a mixture of tea and his salvia it was worth it. Once he had dramatically spit out the tea in his mouth his left eye began to twitch and his jaw dropped.

"Come again?'

"I'm pregnant." She held a smirk as she watches the Akatsuki member freak out. Some of the words he had said came out to fast for her to understand it but once she got past the 'How' 'Why' 'impossible' she decided to tell him that he had been pranked but it seemed almost to fun to end.

'W-when did you find out?"

"This morning."

_Haha, He's cracking_

"I don't understand!?"

"Don't worry about it...APRIL FOOLS!" She pointed at his face. Itachi looked at her dumbfound as he watched her laugh to herself, "I can't believe you fell for it."

"Umm...So I am not a father?" She was quiet for a second and then started laughing again.

"You are way to cute for you own good."

"I'm confused..."

A/N;

Random Idea,

& I felt like I need to write something about April fools day

Tee hee


	24. Captivation

||| [T] h e [C] a f e |||^Itachi Uchiha^|||-Chapter Twenty Four-

Chapter Twenty Four: Captivation

"Love is great when you find someone to give it to."  
~Chris Myrick

~*~

"Well..." She placed her cigarette box down on her night stand, "Are you going back to the base?"

"I rather not, but...they might be looking for me un. Especially your boyfriend." A little bit of red began to form on her checks. Boyfriend? Maybe we are that. We have gone out a few times, dates? I did always like him. The blush darkened. & we did have S.E.X! Maybe... "Mariko- hey Mariko are you listening to-?"

"Huh?" Deidara felt like smacking his forehead but decided the moment was not worthy of it. Besides, he always managed to smack himself to hard.

"I asked you if I could 'stay the night?'" She froze.

"I-I-I...wait what! That's crazy talk man, you are a former member of this village and if they find out-" Deidara puckered his bottom lip and began to whimper. "Never in my life time have I seen a grown man make a puppy dog face."

"I'm not a grown up yet un, I'm sixteen-don't be confusing me with the new Tsuchikage un. Ew sick." Mariko tilted her head.

"Sixteen?" He nodded, "I thought you were much older then that."

He smiled, "So can I stay un? You can trust me."

"I'm not to sure about that, and trust isn't what I'm worried about. It's them Finding. You. Here. This could put both you and me on the chopping block."

Deidara sighed and then stood up, "I see un. Well, I really do hope that your relationship with Itachi works out-Even though _he _**is **an S-class criminal. Heh, who is also, is in our world's most famous bingo book for what else? Murdering his clan, except for one, his little brother Sasuke Uchiha- who he keeps alive just to have him suffer every night and day only thinking of the hatred bottled up inside of him. Yeah, the black ops are sure as hell going to ignore the fact that he, one of the most dangerous criminal alive, visits your little cafe on a daily basic un. Deep in my heart I know that even after all that little Mariko Kain and Itachi Uchiha will be able to keep their relationship a secret from the world un. I truly do wish both of you the best of luck un." He stood up and walked over to her window. Angrily pulling the glass up and sticking one foot out the window, Deidara waved to her and smirked, "Sayonara."

"Wait-." She called to him before he had jumped out of the window. Her eyes starting to get teary "Don't leave."

He brought his leg back in and closed the window, "You have a point. I know I'm swimming in dangerous waters but when people care about people they are willing to sacrifice their lives for each other."

He squinted his single blue eye at her, hopping she would blow up any second but then she did something that changed that feeling, "and since Itachi cares for you I guess I can too. You can stay, but only for tonight."

"Well that's different un."

& then he smiled.

~*~

Usually Mariko wouldn't let any boy join her in the bedroom unless she had truly cared for them.

But Deidara was an exception and in a way he had surprised her.

It was a bit strange when he had refused to sleep on the floor, but other then that he hadn't pulled a single stunt in her.

He didn't touch her,

Breath near her,

And sleep near her.

Instead, he had stayed near the edge of her mattress with Misuki, he was silent and he hadn't woken up in the middle of the night just to get a little something something out of her. This is the long run, had helped Mariko find a certain liking towards the blonde, and gain just a tiny bit of understanding of him.

Deidara had woken up early and surprised her with breakfast.

Scrambled eggs and toast-which she ate happily.

"Well, it's been fun Mariko un. But I think I should go now." She escorted him to the door. "It's still dark out so getting away will be simple enough un."

~*~

Kyou's P.O.V

I had taken my sister's advice and decided that I had to go a bit further in expressing my love towards Mariko Kain. The last time I brought over a basket of goodies she had told me in great detail how much she really appreciated it. I figured that because I gave her the muffins last time it wouldn't hurt to do it again. Even though Mariko had rejected my offer to go out with me the last time, my sister had told me her mother had just died and that was probably the reason why she didn't consider it. So I decided that the best way to confess my love was to start small.

& that's why I decided on baking her muffins.

All night I had planned on how to deliver them too her.

I could give them to her at work, but then Kasumi might want to sell them.

I could always go over to her house in the afternoon, but I would think it might be a little awkward,

So I settled on leaving them on her door step with a note reading 'Your secret admire'.

& as cliché and lame that sounds, it made me feel like he had a bubble inside of him.

So I had found my way to her house, occasionally checking behind me just in case someone would see me and tell them that I was the one who gave her the muffins.

I finally found myself facing her house and walked up the path slowly. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

_You can do this Kyou, you can really do this. She's probably sleeping. No, most defiantly sleeping. It's five in the morning! No sane person would be up this early, well except you. But that's different._

Suddenly her door swung open and I squeaked, _nonononono._

But it wasn't her at the door it was...it was...

He locked his blue eyes at me and in one second I found myself against the mossy surface him on top. He had straddled me in-between his legs and reached back into his pouch tied around his waist.

"Deidara no." Someone hissed, "Don't hurt him!"

It was_ her_, in her silk pyjamas, holding a tea cup in between her hands. Despite the position I was in I couldn't help but blush at her sight.

_So this is what you look like in the morning my dear Mariko._

The blond had gotten off me and pulled me up with him. He pushed his way past Mariko and threw me onto the floor in her house. I held my arm in pain and rolled over off my stomach and to my back where I saw her entering in with the blonde. The door was closed behind them. I looked down at the basket I was bring over for her to see that my body weight had crushed everything. I noticed the note and jammed it in my pocket. The blond haired man had squatted down and hoisted me up by the collar of my shirt.

"Deidara leave him alone, he's a co-worker at the cafe! Don't be reckless like that; you nearly scared him to death." She glared at him but he still didn't release the grip around my collar.

"He knows about me, he needs to be eliminated un."

"No, no he doesn't." She turned her attention to me, "Kyou I know this seems-."

"You have a terrorist in your home." Deidara smiled proudly at the statement, "I-I-I...Mariko!"

"Kyou please calm down." _Calm down Calm down._

_"_I can blow him up if you want un? I'll clean up his blood and all after-."

"There will be no blowing up anything."

"Just one small explo-." She frowned and placed her hands on her hips.

"Kyou I need you to keep this a secret."

As crazy as it seemed,

I knew that the only way I can obtain her love was too-

"I'll keep it a secret...Miss Kain."

"Good boy, un." Deidara smirked.

"I'm older then you." He released his grip from my shirt.

________

HE KNOWS :)

Thanks for reading.

Smooches~


	25. Friends

||| [T] h e [C] a f e |||^Itachi Uchiha^|||-Chapter Twenty Five-

Chapter Twenty Five: Friends

"Do not believe in anything simply because you have heard it."~Buddha

Mariko's Pov

I shifted on my feet awkward before reaching over and grabbing Kyou's wrist. He tensed.

"I'm going to talk to him for a second. I need to explain to him a few things." & I began to lead Kyou into the kitchen. Deidara stood in front of the door way, his arms were crossed confidently in front of his chest. "In private."

"Whatever un." Deidara muttered from under his breath before moving out of the way. When I knew he couldn't hear us I let go of Kyou and turned around to face him.

"I know this seems a bit..." I began to think of words I could use, but Kyou had volunteered to help me.

"Felonious, Illegal, stupid? There is a few suggestions. What the hell is an S-class criminal doing here?" He didn't give me enough time to respond, "You are insane. Do you not know what the Tsuchikage will do to you when they find out?"

"He won't!"

"And how do you know this exactly." There was something embedded in his eyes that I just couldn't figure out. I knew I would be angry in his situation, especially after finding out that a close friend was actually just as un loyal to ones country as a criminal.

Un loyal…

The thought began to churn in my mind,

Something about it made me feel internally sick.

Was I turning into my brother?

No, it's only a boyfriend…

Only…a boyfriend.

"Look, I don't know what to do? He just showed up randomly at my house and-."

"Really?" He quirked a brow.

My eyes began to wonder to the floor, "I'm sorry Kyou."

He took a deep breath, "How is this so random? I don't understand what an Akatsuki member-."

I had pulled him into a huge hug. At first he was stiff, but then loosened up and soon enough wrapped his arms around my back. It wasn't one of those 'romantic' hugs that lovers would give to each other, but one of close friends. Friends who haven't spoken to each other in a long time. I knew that I hadn't exactly been on 'earth', but the touch of Kyou, had made me realise that I was now back. Back and home…

It was quiet for a few minutes before Kyou spoke.

"Mariko…I just want you to know that…I love you…"

I was speechless.

_I just want…_

_You know that…_

_I love you…?_

"I like you too as a friend." My checks began to turn a dark shade of red;_ He didn't mean love like couples, but friend's right…Right?_

"No I mean…I-I-I l-love y-you. S-since the first time I e-ever met you, I always had a c-crush. Who couldn't...?" He stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a crinkled letter. "Your figure…your eyes…your smile…your personality…Everything about you is so admirable. I tried to tell you at work a few times, but you were busy with customers and…I wanted it to be special. That's why I was here in the first place. With the muffins…"

"Kyou I…I don't…" Our moment was interrupted by the sound of clapping. I looked up at Kyou who seemed to have gone ridged. I fallowed his eyes to two figures; one was Deidara and the other…

"Who the hell are you?" Kyou's eyes leaked with an unreadable expression.

"Hasn't Kain told you? I'm her boyfriend…" His eyes shot hate at the boy I embraced. I released my grip from Kyou who cocked his chin towards the cross armed figure. As if to say _is he joking?_

I ignored him and took a step closer to the Uchiha.

"How could you." He turned his charcoal eyes to me and spoke bitterly. I watched as he turn on his right heel and stalk out of the room. The blonde fallowed behind him, a devious smile played upon his lips.

I was going to correct him. Tell him that it wasn't what he saw. Kyou and I were just friends. But all I could muster was a pathetic whisper.

'Wait.'

I felt my heart sink deeper into my chest with every step he took. The door slammed behind him and I cringed. My body chilled and my throat ached.

"Mariko." A male voice had brought me out of the trance, "Y-your dating one of them?"

I heard the sadness in his voice. I knew he didn't want to believe it. Hell, I didn't even want to believe it…but there was no use lying.

"Yes." I murmured.

I heard him breath in and out and watched as he pushed past me. I waited to hear the door slam behind him as he left, but it never did.

It took a few seconds for my body to regain composure. It was if I had just felt the first stab of a blade in my chest knowing that there was more to come. I didn't know whether I had hate for Kyou for showing up or for Itachi. I didn't know if I was allowed to cry, or know if it was necessary to scream. All I knew is that there was one option left for me to do. It was something that I haven't done in ten years. And that something required the tiny bit of strength I had left.

What I did was run.


	26. Run

||| [T] h e [C] a f e |||^Itachi Uchiha^|||-Chapter Twenty Six-

Chapter Twenty Six: Run

"**If a woman possesses manly virtues one should run away from her; and if she does not possess them she runs away from herself.****"**

_Leaving__…le-ea-aving…no,_

_Not again._

_This can't happen again…_

It killed.

It killed to watch the wind pat his lose clothes.

It killed to watch his delicate body sway to an unheard rhythm.

It killed to watch him slowly disappear into the unsettling night,

It killed me to let him go,

_No, no, no, no._

I had repeated the words over and over in my head. Everything around me had seemed to calm and serene. The two people that meant so much to me were walking away. Kyou was north while Itachi was south.

There was only one thing left to do and it came to me like an inner instinct that I had finally conjured.

"Itachi." The words were faint to my ears but were loud enough to stop _him_. He turned his head and _smiled_.

[*]

"Okaasan!" A whiney voice had spoken up from behind a wooden railing. The stair case had been the child's safe zone. It was her sanctuary where she felt that none of the monsters her brother had told her about would get her. She believed that every time they (the monsters) would take a step on the wooden stairs, they would disappear into little dust. But most children would believe and or make up something like that, and that's exactly what-

"Okaaaaasssaaaannnnn!"

"What do you want Mariko?" A stern but sweet voice had replied from the kitchen. A brown haired middle aged woman had walked out to check on the little monkey attached to the stairs, "Are the monsters bothering you again?"

The little one shook her head hard enough that the woman had though she would lose her balance and fall down a step or two.

"Then what is it, bobo?" The child though hard and long and then flashed a toothed smile.

"Where's Nii-san." She giggled.

The brunette inhaled and then walked back in the kitchen.

"Okaasan…" Mariko walked down the stairs carefully and found her mother holding a tissue close to her face. She has peered down at the child before bursting out into guilty tears. The child patted her lap affectionately before asking her what was wrong.

Her mother sobbed for a few more minutes before coming to stop. She began to dry away her face. The child couldn't understand why she was so upset. All she asked was where her brother had gone. She also couldn't understand why she was so much more worn out. She was always excited and had an unlimited supply of energy. Mariko left her mother, unwilling to watch her cry any longer. Mariko had slide past the wooden door and raced outside to meet an orange sun down. There Mariko found her older brother speaking with another person. He held no trace of emotion on his face; she hadn't been familiar with such uneasiness.

"Ichiro san. It seems like we have an audience." The male she was related to looked over his shoulder and down at her. His faced changed to pain one.

"Hi bugger." He smirked at the little girl.

_That's the brother I know, _she was about smile but decided it would be better to argue with him, "At least I don't smell funny."

She pinched her nose and began to swat away invisible flies. Her brother kneeled down in front of her and ruffled her hair.

"She's your sister I take it. You two look a lot alike." That's when Mariko decided to make a full inspection of the stranger. He had slick back silver hair binded in a low pony tail and round glasses. He looked fairly nice, but something about him had danger written all over him. Plus, the way her brother turned to look at him made her want to run to the hills. Her brother _never _looked at anyone with such hate. And the man, oh ho, the man was completely oblivious to his glare, "How old is she."

Ichiro was about to respond, but Mariko cut him off, "I'm seven and a half."

Her brother didn't roll his eyes like usual, but instead stood up and walked away from her. She tilted her head.

"Mariko, go back inside."

"I don't want-."

"Please." She stuck up her nose and crossed her arms.

"Only if you come back inside, Okaasan's sad."

He filched.

Ichiro ended his conversation with the silver haired man and had ended up coming back to the house, Mariko smiled up at him but he hadn't responded. Supper was also deadly silent. Suddenly, she had the urge to break that silence.

"Who was that, Nii san?" She asked.

Ichiro was quiet.

"Nii-san."

& then their mother began to weep again.

Ichiro left the table, and Mariko offered to clean up after supper.

Before she knew it, it was bed time. But, she couldn't sleep. When the sun had completely vanished Mariko decided to leave her room. Her mom was obviously sleeping so she wouldn't know she would have still been awake. Mariko walked down the stairs. She was hesitant on the last step and that's when she saw her brother walking towards the front door. The brunette girl started to fallow him and she was only forced to hide once from her brother's stunning blue orbs. Soon enough Mariko found the silver haired man waiting outside in a hooded cloak. She peeked from behind a flower pot and began to eaves drop on their conversation.

"Well, well, well, it seems like you kept your promise." The stranger had said. Ichiro grunted and tugged at a lose string on his shirt. Mariko took that as a sign of fear. He had always done that before the exams had started.

"You thought I would back out of an opportunity like this one." The silver haired man just laughed.

"I'm sure lord orochimaru would have a great pleasure in _assisting _you.

_Wasn't orochimaru the one who had been behind the several murders of kages and other innocent civilians? _She was absolutely sure that he was. But why was her brother…

"Ichiro…" She moaned from behind the plant. Revealing herself in front of the two hadn't been that difficult. His blue eyes had whipped towards her. He stared at her for a few minutes. And then he smiled.

& it was as simple as that.

[*]

_A smile…_


	27. Final

||| [T] h e [C] a f e |||^Itachi Uchiha^|||-Chapter Twenty Seven-

Chapter Twenty Seven: Final

"The rule of siblings; if your siblings get something you wanted, 1. Try to take it, 2. Break it, or 3. Say it's no good."

~Patricia Fleming

Mariko sighed deeply. It wasn't the end of the world. She knew that deep in her heart that there was a way to fix _this_, all of _this_. She turned on her heel and walked back into her home. Something that was truly ironic laid on her floor. She picked up the straw hat and set it on the wooden chair. The tiny bells jingled as she walked up the stairs and into her kitchen. _'And if this doesn't work out…'_ She questioned herself, even though the answer was so obvious. Maybe things were better like this. He was an S class criminal anyways. If anyone had ever found out about their relationship God knows what would happen. And Kyou…

He probably hated her. How could he not. _He actually liked me…_She slammed her fist in the cupboard. Wooden splitters began to fly in all different directions. She three her head back in satisfaction with her hole. _Looks like I still have some strength left in me._

"Now why is it that ever time I see you your always pissed?" A male voice had spoken up behind her. She turned her head and snorted.

"Go away." She whined, "You're like that fly that never ceases to bothering me."

The brunette haired male smiled at her. His eyes then wondered to the dent she made in the wall. He lectured her about damaging their Mother's property and then helped her pull her hand out of the cupboard. They found out that not only did she break the drawer, but also three glass cups.

"I hadn't even felt them." She stared down at her now bandaged hand. Small tear drops of blood had leaked through the cloth and gave it mahogany tone. Ichiro brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"Why are you here?" Angry started to rise in her voice again, "When I say no once, I mean it."

"It's not about joining _him_ any more." He paused, "It's never going to be…ever again…about him."

She cocked an eyebrow at him, "It's like your trying to tell me something important, but I have no idea what you are talking about Ichiro."

He tensed his shoulders, but then relaxed. He stood up and started to walk up the stairs to her room. She fallowed him like a puppy. "Ichiro?"

He opened the door and allowed her to come in, she did, and he closed the door behind her. He took a seat on her bed and crossed his arms behind his head.

"Mariko…" He locked his blue orbs with her green ones. "I just escaped."

{*}

Deidara was fed up with Itachi's complete lack of social skills, sure he was the type of person who had rarely discussed any of his current thoughts and feelings, but he was using a different type of silence today. Deidara punched is arm and spat "Will you stop pouting. God, you can be such a baby un."

Itachi glared at him but hadn't said anything back to the blonde terrorist. He knew Deidara was just being immature and there was no point in trying to stand up for him self. He was as stubborn as a horse, and arguing with him would be a waste of time. Itachi carried on being quiet.

"You do realise that she has no interest at all in that kid un." He crossed his arms, "You didn't even give her a chance. I bet you she's crying right now. Yeah, you made he cry. How does that make you feel Itachi un?"

"Stop talking, Deidara."

"Stop acting like a stuck up bitch, Itachi." He mocked.

Sometimes Itachi would think to himself about how he might have acted at Deidara's age, but the answer was never close enough to compare with the blonde's immaturity.

"I've risked so much to be with her. I've been waiting for something to go wrong so I can end it. And I have." Deidara had gotten a glint in his single eye.

"Then why are you pouting."

"Because you piss me off."

"I can live with that un." Deidara smiled as he brought his hand up just below his nose and create a hand sign, which caused the large boulder that hide the base to open. The two had walked in, one being happy and the other 'pouting'.

{*}

Mariko had stared down at the wooden floor, her head was cradled in her hands and her brother had fallen asleep beside her. The candle lights were blown out from the gust of wind through her bedroom window. Mariko had learned quite a lot of things that afternoon. The news her brother shared with her played through her mind. She could feel a certain pot in her heart that had filled in the dark hole in her chest. She now knew why exactly her brother had left Iwa in the first place, the things he had done, the millions of times he had tried to escape and his gratitude for being able to still breathe. She told him that she would help his as much as she could, and she even offered him a job at the café. He told her that he'd really appreciate it. She also shared all her life experiences with _him _and her cat (of course). They had laughed and eventually he fallen asleep.

Mariko sighed deeply. For the first time in a long time…Mariko felt that everything was going to alright again.

& then she slept.

{*}

Two months later

Mariko was finishing up her last cigarette before going back into the café to finish her shift. Her brother had promised to take care of her customers for her while she took a break. She hadn't minded his request at all.

In the last two months Mariko and Kyou had become closer then before, but he did have his eyes set on the new waitress his sister had hired. The peppermint café had been rated as a four star restaurant in all of Iwa. They weekly received kages' from different countries and were tipped over a hundred gold coins in a day.

She and Ichiro had made enough money from working that they had decided to leave their home for a year travel to other countries. Mariko was a bit antsy at first, but Ichiro had convinced her otherwise. She warned him about thieves and bandits, but he also told her that he had specialized in ninjutsu from a sage. They were leaving tonight.

Mariko had dropped her cigarette and stepped on the bud before heading back inside the café. Kyou had waved to her and her brother had come out with several plates.

"Thank Kami your back. I think I lost all feeling in my arms." He set the plates down and smiled. "One just wants a marble cake. Table number seven."

She nodded and took a porcelain plate and a slice of cake and walked out into the crowd of hungry people.

Kyou looked over at Ichiro and cocked an eyebrow, "What?"

"You could have easily brought that slice of cake for the customer; you were just out there and even came back with the marble cake in your hand."

"Yeah, I know…but you know what. A brother's gotta do what a brother's gotta do Kyou."

"And what's that exactly?" He put two mugs of coffee and a waffle on a tray.

"You got to get out there and see for yourself," Kyou tilted his head and Ichiro pulled back the silk blind that concealed them from the crowd of people. "Table seven."

"Ah, I see."

"Now enough questions go give the people their food." Ichiro demanded and 'lightly' pushed Kyou out of the kitchen.

"Hi I'm Mariko Kain, and…" She looked down at the figure and stopped herself from gasping, "S-since Ichiro won't be here I'll be your hostess for the evening."

He looked up at her and smiled. She swallowed the lump in her throat and passed him the cake. She was about to turn away when he caught her wrist and shoved something in her hand. She didn't wait until she got back in the kitchen to read it. In her hand she found the bill he paid and a note.

"Meet me at the stone bridge tonight at 8:00 p.m.

I have a lot to explain,

But I'll start it of like this;

I'm sorry."

~Itachi Uchiha

She turned her head hoping to meet his coal eyes, but instead found an empty chair and table.

She smiled to herself and hugged her arms around her body before realising what else was missing from the table he once sat in, "He took the plate!"

A/N: Unfortunately this is the last chapter,

But you have to admit that it was pretty cute ^^

Thanks for reading.

I love all y'all

xoxo


End file.
